Frieza Must Die
by the1andonlyLucian
Summary: What if Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa knew Freiza destroyed Planet Vegeta. There are other Saiyan survivors.
1. Chapter 1

Gine looking depressed "if we die on the planet how will Raditz know where his younger brother was sent, no one else knows "

Bardock " easy when he was last here after his infiltration purge we came up with a code to talk to each other over the scouter without any one knowing what we were saying"

Gine " how does it work, "

Bardock " it is our native language mixed with common words that our language has no meaning for, and each word is split up into two letter segments , each segment swaps the letters and after the word is completed an e is added afterword"

Gine " sounds complicated, it could take me a month to understand it fully but I really want to tell Raditz "

Gine"if Frieza is going to kill us all the most minimal thing that would ensure our races survival is to send all the incubator babies and children who have power levels 10 and below off world to survive and record them as being infiltrator babies, then make sure no one can know where they were sent to. If you can get your inventor friend to encode information with the same code that you and Raditz came up with then when The Prince wants to start collecting the survivors then Raditz will decode it and we will be avenged or they will survive or both"

Bardock" That is a fantastic idea, I'll get started with it now" as an experimental space pod designed to go as fast as Frieza's large Cruiser, speeds off into space with a child who looked like a mini Bardock

One month later

On some random planet A monstrous tree was sticking out of the atmosphere a palm haired saiyan was locked in a desperate battle of survival near it's base. " That all you got Tullece or should I call you Turles I don't care you gonna die"

"Unlike my dead comrades I will survive but they didn't die in vain each one took down at least one of your men and the name is Tullece" 'now where is that damned fruit' he thought as he flew at max towards the trees hollow near the base of the tree.

He gets lucky and spots something red, he flys straight forward only to be blocked by the alien, where do you think your going trying to escape ." Tullece throws a ki blast to create a dust cloud and flys to the fruit ,picks it then lowers his power level and hids behind the tree all the while eating the fruit until there is nothing left, now he powers up to his max starting to feel the effects of the fruit his max power level seemingly multiplying by 10.

He charges towards the enemy who's scouter had now broken and proceeds to tear each limb of his body first he starts by blocking a right hand punch, he then locks his foot on the aliens shoulder and pulls severing the limb entirely, a left fist tries hit but again is caught and ripped off in the same fashion, with the legs he releases a sudden storm of blade like ki blasts that chop off both remaining limbs at the same time."that was for my team asshole may I one day meet them in the afterlife." He then concludes the funeral rights by making a 4 holes 6 feet deep then gently laying each comrade into their respective hole , he then looked around for large rocks as tomb stones found them then he filled the holes in one by one and placed a tonne stone with their energy engraved name on it and placed them where the head would be located.

He saw the huge tree and thought' the test was succesful but far too many losses it would be a disrespect to destroy their resting place."

He looked behind him and noticed the saiyan clipper space ship with its door still open. It had the same design as a attack ball but bigger and there was a circular glass window in the middle where the bridge was located"Damn I'm going to need a new crew I'm a bio engineer and have a hobby in hacking but I don't know how to run or repair a ship, I suppose the Frieza ship will have a crew I'll just take some of them if there is enough I might even take the Frieza ship".

He looked around for a disk shaped Clipper class Frieza force space ship (which is smaller than a small cruiser class), that his enemies would have used to get there.

As soon as he found it he flew in and took control of the technicians, engineers, medic and pilot on the ship loudly proclaiming " This ship and crew now belongs to the Crusher Corps I am it's leader, and if you know what's best you will pledge allegiance to me and if I play my cards right you all will each get paid 1 ounce of gold a week and not exist like slaves like you do under Frieza "

In another part of the universe

Bardock entered the bar leaning against the door frame, his Dodoria wound was still bleeding. " what the hell happened to you did get hit by a planet or something you should pay a visit to the the med bay"

"ha ow no I just fought with and some how survived Dodoria."

"Holy shit you survived Dodoria cheer for Bardock" "yeah" "whoo" "oh yeah" "whe-whoo"

"Thanks but time is of the essence,

I was just on planet meat my team had found my team dead except for Tora who said that Dodoria had attacked them on direct orders from Frieza. "

"You've got to be joking why would Frieza want to attack your team it was probably just Dodoria settling some sort of grudge against you guys."

Bardock slipped off the door and fell into a table then the floor, a couple of women helped him up

"Thanks ladies, if you lot don't believe me listen for your self I recorded the whole thing " bardock then pressed the max volume button then the play button on his scouter as he took it off.

" Report Celipa-,Pumbukin-,Sugesh-,Toma-Present- jeez Toma the fuck happened -Dodoria sir he said it was orders directly from Frieza cogh, we managed to kill all his cronies but he's still some where round here cogh-come on stay with me I'll chuck you in your pod and put you in hibernation should keep you stable till we can get you to a heal tank- I don't think so you monkey take this ha-shuffl- I won't make it so easy for you DODORIA, tyrant lancer-ooh- HAAAA Rebellion Spear-argh-take this you fat blob- crash- HAAAA Riot Javelin - oh no you don't Dodoria Launcher HAAAA - booffff- ha another one bites the dust bada do do do another one bites the dust, ha where did my tablet go, oh well- damn he finally left, arg, my Dodoria wound, shit Toma, fuck not breathing and no pulse he's dead oh wait what's this is this Dodoria's tablet better turn off the

Here Is his tablet " the saiyans all group up to see the tablet and one saiyan reads it out for all to hear "I Frieza order Dodoria to wipe out the team lead by Bardock on planet meat in preparation for the extinction of the threat of the saiyan monkeys"

" holy shit Frieza wants us all dead well fuck him I say we all go and kill the bastard"

Bardock yells "let's quit and tear Frieza's head off his shoulders who'll join me"

"yeah" "whoo" "oh yeah" "whe-whoo"

They all started running to the top of the stairs .

No one noticed a 10 year old saiyan girl eaves dropping and recording the entire conversation or leave . The girl flew faster than many adult saiyan could see, going straight to the schools comm room and turned on the speaker phone and replayed the entire conversation with bardock she then stated her name and ordered them only the children to go out side and follow her. She went out side and saw a lot of children. They listened to her because a month ago when she arrived home there was a tournament at the school so she entered and won. She then led them to a mountain close by while shouting for her friends to join as she flew passed their houses.

Having reached the top of the stairs

Bardock Was on the top balcony with 20 or so saiyans there were even 5 elites who followed and all of them were near his level maybe plus or minus 1000 the other saiyans were about 2000 each and headed towards Frieza's spaceship

Bardock yells "FRIEZA, come out and face me you bastard"

Frieza soldiers start piling out of the ship but the company of saiyans shoot and tear a hole in the ranks straight through the middle Bardock then orders "when I say Quit start charging your most powerful attacks make sure you use all of your power leaving it around the low hundreds concentrate your energy attack to be as thin and concentrated as possible and launch them when I yell here have it."

Bardock yelled this while ripping off arms , legs and heads even impaling one soldier with his hand throwing the body to another soldier then using a tyrant lancer to incinerate the heads of both.

The chorus of screams was swallowed up by a load unison "YES SIR"from the rest of the saiyans

No one noticed a small cruiser class Frieza army ship leave the planet

As Bardock neared the Frieza's Large Cruiser class ship he saw the door opening he searched with his scanner on the scouter to reveal only 20 energy levels behind him 'ha they all survived' then turned the scanner function off as he saw a creature emerge from the ship.

Frieza this little horned demon in front of him was the tyrant they were forced to serve under.

"FRIEZA WE QUIT" Bardock yelled as he starts pouring all his energy into his right hand then attempting to concentrate it as much as possible

"We refuse to be slaves to you any more no longer will we be forced to slaughter the ones who cannot possibly give us a challenge, on behalf of all the saiyans and all the weak who didn't have a chance to get stronger I have a present HERE HAVE IT." As he threw the tiny ball towards Frieza

All the saiyans released the most powerful ki bast that they had ever created before

Bardock figured that by concentrating the blasts and using all of their power at once it would effectively boost their attacks by a factor of 10 and if they all hit together it would be enough to kill the tryrant.

Frieza quickly created a death ball and sent it to collide however it was quickly being pushed back then 1 lone ki blast that was similar to a death beam except more concentrated tore through Frieza's chest, Frieza feeling that death was near transformed skipping directly into his final form increasing then holding the death ball in place. Bardock with his free hand pressed the speed dial com button for his son and then pressed the scanner turning it on .

"Ha ha you stupid monkeys this is my final form I'm only using only one percent of my power this is going to be entertaining watching the horror on your faces as you die"

Bardocks scouter informed him that the line was busy and to make a message "Raditz Frieza can tranform"he quickly looked at the scanner while staring at Frieza "at one percent his power is just over 3 million"

"Oh poor Bardock calling to say good bye oh well it's time to for you and your race to die"

As Frieza quickly sent the ball down

Bardock had a vision showing his son Kakerott standing in front of Frieza"he will do it and avenge our race my son Kakerott" he said as the death ball then immediately after incinerated his entire body all the soldiers then the planet underneath.

Frieza was laughing as his death ball engulfed the lead palm haired saiyan and the entire group of drunken saiyans as well as the planet below. "Ha ha ha , what fireworks, I can never get sick of blowing up planets. stupid monkey King ,never should have rebelled and this is his back up plan .ha. " frieza 's eyes loosen up as he stops laughing and a frown forms " now I suppose I just have to get rid of the rest except for the little prince and crew , I have a plan for them."

Zarbon immediately starts contacting all teams across the universe to hunt down and kill every saiyan, from the crusher core leader Tullece to every known saiyan fighting team and infiltrator baby location. After he does so he gets a response from the closest team " zarbon sir it appears the saiyans have hacked into and encoded all the infiltration locations in the data base"

Zarbon uneasily shifts in his positon

Frieza looks at zarbon " anything the matter with my order zarbon"

Zarbon quickly and loudly shouts" NO SIR but it will take time to decode the data base from the information I have been given the saiyans have hacked into and encoded the information , it seems as this is their own code ,our computers say it would take exactly 1 year to crack SIR"

Frieza breathes out" haaa " then "do it faster all else!"

Zarbon immediately scampers off and reconnects contact" decode this as fast as possible it is my arse on the line as well as yours."

Back with the Crusher Corps

Tullece ordered everyone to line up and state their profession "engineer","pilot""engineer""medic""pilot""scientist""ship security" "head of ship security"

He then ordered that every scouter to be handed to him, he even took the surplus ones and locked them all in his now new room which he had reprogrammed the door code to. He found the storage room to be mostly empty except for a small fridge, he put the fridge in his room which he then modified into a hibernator chamber and again changed the code so that only he knew. He also locked out every one from using the communications array by again reprogramming the code and putting in a special code lock that only he knows he then ordered that the tracker inside the ship and all the escape pods be removed. He then linked the ship to a saiyan tablet and forced to ship so that it could not be started without his consent. Then he flew out the ship with a bag and the tablet then proceeded to find and picked the only ripe fruit which was 20 of the 1000 Fruits of The Tree of Might.

After putting them in the fridge turned hibernator in his room, he pulled up the blueprints for the scouter he then noticed anomalies between the scouter and the blueprints and removed them,he then ordered through the comm system "engineers to go to the repair station and wait for a box with scouter blueprints and scouters you have to remove the anomalies from the rest of the 20 scouters ", found a box in his room put all the scouters in, then he left the room. he locked the door went to the repair station in the ship and dropped off the box of scouters then ordered the ship to make orbit. He then flew to his own ship and flew the ship into orbit with what little he knew. Through the window he saw the planet die then the tree die. He then ordered "land the ship on the planet now." He landed his ship and the other ship also landed next to his. He leaves his own ship and flew to the other one.

Tullece announced" We will be using my ship to travel and since we have 2 pilots engineers and security we will split the crew in two the other crew will fly the newly acquired ship you engineer, your with me, head of security your with me, medic your with me, the rest of you will use this ship and you will follow me everything clear good those on my ship follow me oh and the new ships captain will be the pilot of the Clipper."

He made his way to his ship everybody who he had assigned to his team was following except the two engineers , he then showed every one their quarters and work stations. Once that was done he sat in the captains chair and

activated his scouter and ordered" pilots take us to the closest Frieza research base out post I am looking for some new recruits"

The technicians on both ships start looking however they both in unison "all research bases locations are made to be highly classified we don't have the codes"

Tullece without speaking grabs a now modified Frieza tablet from the technician in his ship and inserts a USB stick he then runs a programme on the stick and soon everything that was marked highly classified was made available. It looks like the best research base is quite a while away it may not be the closest but it is the best it seems to be able to move around.

He then ordered" if you want to be paid stay here."

He then left and flew around the planet with his tablet using a gold detector application. After flying a bit he found a fort filled to the brim with gold. He flew back to his ship then piloted it to the fort. He then found the safe and blasted the hinges off, ripping the door out. He then got the security officer and the engineer to transport the gold on pallets using the forklifts inside the fort inside the safe in his ship. Then pallets with metal boxes filled with one ounce coins were transported into the ships safe. Tullece opened one, grabbed multiple hand fils of coins and filled his pockets. He then locked the safe then with his crew on board he flew to the location of the Clipper. The ship lands and he exits the ship. He hands a gold coin to each of his crew "this is your pay for the fortnight. You will get your new scouters when there is an announcement."

Tullece then flies to the Clipper and heads towards the repair bay "done with the scouters yet" " yes sir" Tullece orders one of the engineers to take the scouters just out side the ship then walks to the bridge, grabs the comm and orders "every one I have news we have been paid as promised so if you want your pay line up out side the ship you will receive your pay in the form of a one ounce gold piece you will also be issued a improved scouter , as the previous ones had listening devices and trackers installed these are clean and untraceable to the Frieza force."

He then made his way eventually to the door of the ship he then made the same announcement using the strength of his voice.

When he went out side he found only the engineer with the box of scouters with one already over his ear.

One by one the crew came out

And he saw his new crew from his ship arrive.

Once they saw their employer the rest crew lined up and got their pay and scouter.

Then he ordered

"Pilots set navigation destination FR-22" he then flew into his ship and ordered the ships to take off.

The two ships started then rocketed out into space.

At the same time on a beautifully green and lush forest on some random planet Raditz is talking to his mother " ay e ar ot e o ae tr h e kssssssh"" The Line is dead " the scouter announced" 2 unchecked messages" Raditz waited waited a while until he yelled "Hata mother are you there come on speak up " .

He immediately turned off the scouter , took it off and removed the battery . "Vegeta I can't get in contact with the planet any more I was just talking to my mother about my father when the line went dead , I think some thing bad happened"

Vegeta angrily looked at Raditz " that is PRINCE Vegeta to you low class, she probably didn't pay her communication bill or ran out of credit"

Raditz immediately got offended"My mother ALWAYS made sure she had enough money to pay the bills especially the communication bill, when money was tight she took mercenary contracts to kill people or purge planets, even though that goes against EVERYTHING she believes in."

Nappa responded " We are talking about your mother Gine right she only had a power level of 500, she would of got killed"

Raditz proudly stated" that was before she left the army now she wears weighted clothes all the time even during her work hours at the meat packing factory, she has increased the weight many times between my visits there, she is way stronger than she ever was in the army, she even started sparring with other saiyans in the gym."

" Getting back on track, Just to make certain why don't you call your mother Vegeta or your mate Nappa"

Nappa activated the scouter " 2 new messages last one 1 second ago, choose message to play" Nappa"one" then the scouter ",click, All saiyans are to return to planet Vegeta I repeat all saiyans are to return to planet Vegeta ,click"

Vegeta " I already know about that one"

Nappa's scouter continued "1 new message left press to play,click, the saiyan planet has been destroyed by an asteroid I repeat planet Vegeta has been destroyed by an asteroid,click"

"Raditz turn your scouter on and check your second message" Vegeta ordered

Raditz slowly put the battery in the scouter then turned it on "3 unchecked messages, choose which to play." Raditz then "two" the scouter then"click, message received 2 minutes ago, Raditz Frieza can transform, at one percent his power is just over 3 million-Oh poor Bardock calling to say good bye oh well it's time to for you and your race to die kssssh, click end of message" Raditz eyes widen then return to the their normal position he slams his fists on the ground " Frieza just killed my father and murdered my race, oh god he killed mother too , I WILL MAKE THAT DEMON PAY" he screamed as he powered up and stood up his eyes emptying turning white his aura flashing gold then back to normal, his hair rising up and falling down he screamed once more his hair and aura flashing gold again then dissipated as he collapsed on the ground.

A little while later Raditz pulled himself off the ground removed turned his scouter off, removed the battery and put in in his pocket in one of the leg guards.

Vegeta and Nappa both were still in shock at what they had just seen" what the hell was that Raditz"Vegeta interrogated

"I don't know I just got a feeling of unyielding rage"

Nappa "Raditz do you realise what you almost accomplished, I think it was a super saiyan"

Vegeta snarled"Well what ever it was we have to determine what happened and what to do next"

Vegeta "so first the all the saiyans were recalled home then the cough asteroid cough destroyed our planet cutting of all communications"

Raditz "then there's my fathers last message there is no doubt in my mind that Frieza just tried to exterminate us "

Nappa "Raditz why do you always pull your scouter apart"

Raditz "I have a Frieza force made scouter while you two both have planet Vegeta made scouters, mine probably has trackers and can be listened into by Frieza or his lackeys.

Vegeta "Raditz is smart he always either speaks in code over the comm line that he made up during one of his shore leaves with his family members so they can speak unimpeded or simply turns off the scouter, it seems his paranoia has paid off as now an asteroid or more likely Frieza wiped out planet Vegeta directly after the call to return this is too much of a coincidence plus the last message to Raditz confirms my suspicions . I say we ditch this planet head to f169 and meet up with my farther's ship as he was supposed to meet up with Frieza , so either he is there as a prisoner or he is dead , in both ways his ,I mean MY new ship is there, oh and Raditz even though you have modified your ball to be the fastest match our max speeds not 1 iota faster understand "

The three saiyans quietly went to their attack balls, entered the coordinates started the engines then departed for frieza planet 169.

Frieza planet 169

3 attack balls smash landed near the impound ship yard, as soon as the doors opened 3 attackers exited their balls and immediately focused on wiping out the ship yards security.

Ruthlessly Raditz ripped apart soldier after soldier removing heads spines arms or legs letting them bleed out depending on what arm they had their cannons letting them bleed out , relishing in the blood bath occasionally using a full power energy wave to vaporise any re enforcements piling out of the barracks near by .

Nappa threw out many bomber dx attacks to incinerate the more stronger foes who didn't need arm cannons occasionally got bored and succumbed to fight hand to hand ripping their heads off or simply crushing them into death he punched a PTO Planet Trade Organisation soldier removing his head then moved to the next one grabbing it's hand crushing it then head butted the PTO, it head caved in he then fired a ki blast at another one then while the dust blocked the enemies view he grabbed the PTO head and crushed it with one hand, then getting really bored because it was so unchallenging he lifted his fingers up and an explosion of ki erupted upwards "volcanic explosion" wiping out the whole area of PTO in his area. .

Vegeta killed every single opponent with one strike or simple ki blast ,he really hated this until he decided fuck it and unleashed a a full power energy volley that hit every soldier in his area and killed them all.' ,when will he fight a true opponent.

On a distant planet the small cruiser class ship landed. The 10 year old saiyan girl was first to step foot on it

She was wearing classic saiyan armour with shoulder pads and two leg guards and she wore purple battle pants.

"We are finally here Planet Teraria, you technician roll my pod outside. "As an unfortunate technician walked near by

"Lieutenant Cassavo,

Lieutenant Karrotta,

Lieutenant Turnis,

Get your soldiers to form ranks. Outside the ship

R Company form ranks" ordered Radita

"Yes Commander " they replied in unison

"C company form ranks"ordered Cassavo

"K company form ranks" ordered Karrotta

"T company form ranks" ordered Turnis

All the saiyans wore classic armour and either had battle shorts or pants

Except for Turnis he had battle armour and wore grey suit dress pants but underneath he wore battle underwear.

the school children immediately complied, the trip there was rough and their commander and lieutenant officers forced them to train under 2 times Planet Vegeta gravity in training room.

The rest of the ship was kept at Planet Vegeta's gravity.

The school children knew that now their Commander was going to make them train even more.

Once they formed ranks Radita started feeling for their energy, they had improved quite a bit over the time it took to fly here. She had also taught them to do those 2 techniques as well during their trip.

She thanked her father who had taught her to sense energy and to hide her power level not that she ever needed to.

He was a sayain whose class was so low it was not even registered as low class he was garbage he had no house nothing a hobo as it were but he had taught him self how to sense energy to survive the wrath of the classed saiyans, he trained using what he could using mostly rocks, he slept in a destroyed part of the city the last remaining reminder of the Tuffle war, he trained himself to the point that he could kill all the saiyans who he was trying to escape their wrath before. One day he saved a saiyan woman around his age from being raped by one of them, he fought and defeated them but didn't kill them, he didn't want to be executed for killing a Saiyan Army Soldier. The women ended up becoming his mate. Not long after his victory a high ranking soldier offered him to join the army, he took it and made a better life.

Radita was able to escape the planets destruction because,

see originally she and her friends who she made at the tournament were playing near the mountains when they started noticing that all Frieza ships were leaving so theyflew towards one that had yet to take off and Radita single handedly wiped out all resistance leaving only the technicians. She found out that there was a throne room deep in the ship which could make up to 100 times planet Vegeta's gravity the ships gravity could also be controlled from the room she also asked Cassavo to tie up the technicians and watch them she then kissed him on the cheek then said they would all take turns watching it.

Radita had already wiped out the military on this planet but instead of completing the purge she took power and claimed it her planet since the planet was highly advanced she ordered her pod to have a 10 times planet Vegeta's gravity multiplier and ordered that her pod be able to expand and have a training room inside, she trained in their surviving on food bars that could fill a saiyan with one bar, they were with her when she originally arrived. She obviously got the scientist and nutritionists on the planet to recreate the bars. She trained every day until she was recalled to Planet Vegeta.

* * *

Saiyan words used in code.

Ya =you

Rato =brother

Ho = is

A = on

Hata= mother


	2. Chapter 2

Back on planet 169

After the blood bath no security was left on the planet they headed to the closest engineer Raditz grappled them to the ground and yelled"where is the saiyan kings ship"

The engineer fearing for her life and looked at the horror holding her down fresh blood still dripping of this monsters gauntlets never mind the blood that caked the face of this demon , she quickly gained some courage to stay alive and even some how felt a little horny and yelled back "if you let me live I will find that ship in the records but I do know this the saiyan king is dead and if you continue to keep me alive I will repair and look after it I hate frieza as much as you and if by you stealing back your ship frieza ends up dead I will help with my entire being.

Raditz looked at this red skinned and black haired woman,her eyes were black but he could see no fear nor could he smell it instead he smelt something different that he had never smelt before and it made him uncomfortable he was only 10.

Raditz Satisfied with this seeing no ill will towards himself and is surprised by This womans courage not only giving them information but willing to help and the hope in her eyes not fear not hate but hope.

"What is your name engineer" Raditz asked " Gutha, corporal Gutha sir"

After a couple of seconds Vegeta and Nappa arived where Raditz was .he explained the situation and in a couple of minutes Gutha had found the computer with the information quickly she looked through the search engine and found the correct ship "lot 7 level 2b, second basement for deconstruction and repurpose marked as low priority , good news guys not only is the ship intact it hasn't even been touched yet ."

Raditz smirked "stupid Frieza thinking that we are simple minded fools our ships are the most reliable in the entire universe you can pick up one of our ships in 1000 years time on the most inhospitable planet and it will run first time turn key."

They quickly headed towards the basement flying as fast as they could with Raditz holding Gutha finding no opposition ,

They went down the stairs to the biggest basement as they entered the massive it was literally 1kilometre high by 1 kilometre wide room . As they entered there was a huge sphere with markings of royalty was in front of them with a 500 metre diameter and a 250 radius all around (it is much larger than a Frieza large Cruiser class ship)

There were one huge window that covered multiple floors in the dead center and seemingly covered half of the front face of the ship it was exactly the same design as an attack ball except scaled up and the front door was just a set of stairs . The front door was open , one lone pale skinned figure with white hair and white coat could be seen looking intently at the new arrivals. "Excuse me what are you doi- "gaah" was all that was said as he was shot in the shoulder just above the heart by Raditz.

they then entered the ship found 1 engineer and 1 extra scientist who had dark skin and brown hair then rounded up all scientists and killed the engineer who had an arm cannon aimed at him only leaving Gutha and some scientist who was shot as well as another scientist.

Raditz noting that time was of the essence ordered Gutha to take the Ingured scientist to a med tank and headed straight to the bridge ,flying up 20 flights of stars where he pressed a button to close the front door turned on the engine and the ship rumbled to life then crashed straight up no warning through 59 meters of solid concrete That was above them.

As they were ploughing through the frieza building Raditz opened the comm system "Prince where do you want to go first"

Vegeta smirked" ah you finally recognise my position how about we go to planet Vegeta. "

Raditz ignoring the request looked at the ship computer in it were encoded locations of infiltration babies , Raditz plugged in the correct decoding sequence . He immediately Searched for his brother Kakarott unfortunately it would take over 3 years to get even with the modifications to the ship in his head, so instead searched for the closest infiltration baby locations . With modifications still on his mind he realised that they had left their pods on the planet. Raditz pulled out an old saiyan tablet he got from his mother Gine as a birthday present a few years ago and connected it to the computer and pulled up app that could recall pods to a ship he let the tablet synchronise with the computer then once done typed in the recall codes for the 3 pods especially his own. A loud noise could be heard as the hanger bays of the ship opened up, soon 3 ships entered and docked automatically the hanger bay doors then closed.

Raditz immediately plugged in the new co ordinates in the nav computer so that each infiltrator baby location would be the next location calculated by closeness, with planet Vegeta being the last stop and the ship sped off.

Vegeta flew up the stairs to the bridge and there stood Raditz leaning in front of the nav computer arms crossed facing the door."hello prince" Vegeta looked quizzically towards Raditz"where are we going"

Raditz calmly stated " to Vegeta"

Vegeta angrily " let me look at the nav computer, what is the meaning of this by this route it would take 10 years to complete"

Raditz replied confidently yet mournfully " we're going the scenic route and Vegeta is destroyed there is nothing left, Frieza obviously has taken it upon himself to dispose of the saiyan race ,it will barely take a year to complete and save the survivers .Once I modify the engine, if you want any proof look at my pod , it takes 1/10th the time the other pods take, all I have to do is remove my modifications ,resize ,duplicate them then install them .It will barley take a month to complete and at least I didn't include my he's anything like my father he will be stronger than the Frieza force in no time"

Vegeta "fine but 1year no more"

After 1 month of traveling and making the new modifications it was time to install them the ship came to a halt in space everything to do with the engine was turned off after 36 hours straight of installing the new modifications Raditz and Gutha finally finished and stared the engine up again .

Gutha "geez watching you this past month I never realised you were an engineer "

Raditz" I'm not I am a self taught mechanic with a passion for engine modification"

Gutha " and here I thought you were just a demonic brute " she laughed

"How did you learn "

Raditz "some one once tried to kill me by sabotaging my pod so that I would die in space"

Gutha "how awfull who would want to kill you"

Raditz "every person who had family member that was my team mate"

Gutha "why"

Raditz" because I killed them 1 to get stronger, and 2 so that I could join the prince's team"

Gutha wanting to change the subject

" so what happened how did you survive"

Raditz " well first I was on a routine purge mission well my pod started blaring WARNING infinite energy generator crack ,1hour to generator explosion. Any way I turned of everything that needed power except the engines"

Gutha"everything including oxygen really"

Raditz " yes even oxygen I sucked up as much oxygen as I could before I turned it off all the while searching for the closest base then plotting the shortest course at the fastest speed.

It turned out to be 50 minutes away . When I crash landed I immediately opened the door turned off everything and rushed out into the base. I grabbed an oxygen mask then proceeded to the hanger any one who tried to stop me was instantly killed, as soon as I entered the hanger bay I grabbed all the specs of the attack balls and looked for a replacement infinite energy generator or something to fix the crack ,I stuck them in my pocket then grabbed all the tools and put them in a tool box. When I followed instructions I opened the engine bay to remove the generator I found out that it had been cut with a plasma cutter so I asked one of the engineers how to repair it and apparently all I had to do was take it out pull it apart replace the seals weld together the crack and put it back together after I fixed it I found a listening device and a tracker inside the pod I of course removed them . Ever since that day I keep all the specs and blueprints in my armour and the tools in my pod I also keep a copy of the specs or blueprints in there as well "

Gutha "great story but it still doesn't explain how you got good with modifying the engines, following instructions and modifying are two different things."

Raditz " that comes next see a few months later I was ordered to purge a highly technologically advanced planet but I was told no one had actually measured the power levels so I was going on a blind run to test how powerful they were if I failed and died a new stronger team would do the job,"

Gutha "that's horrible "

Raditz " anyway when I got there the first thing I did was yell as load as I could I have come here to conquer the planet show me your strongest warriors , not even a second later modified aliens came to attack me"

Gutha" how do you know they were modified they were aliens"

Raditz" because they had robotic Limbs and their torso was covered in armour, anyway they were fairly difficult to destroy they took a lot out of me and there were so many like 10000000 of them "

Gutha" how did you survive "

Raditz " easy after a few hundred I started getting really tired so I created a huge ki blast cloud reduced my energy till nothing and escaped to regroup.

Gutha "then what happened"

Raditz " I hunted some animals and treated my wounds with some

s-gel it's a tube of saiyan genetic embryonic healing liquid it repairs any and all flesh wounds nerve damage and bone breaks."

Gutha" that's pretty usefull I suppose you have always carried that "

Raditz "yeah it was an idea my ma gave me she said she would never leave for a mission without it it was put in with me when I went off as a infiltrator baby"

Gutha"she sounds smart how is she by the way "

Raditz "dead with the rest of the damned planet"

Gutha "sorry I didn't know"

Raditz breathed in then out closed his eyes then spoke" what's done is done can't change it can only get revenge"

Gutha "do you want to continue the story?"

Raditz "sure I don't see why not, I hunted animals ate them then slept for in 15 minutes intervals until I was rested and healed so I checked to see their power levels and found out that each one was as strong as me each around 300 but apparently not experienced in the art of war and I had gotten stronger from my last time I checked my power, then I went and attacked what looked like a barracks killing all the armed soldiers , this of course attracted the super soldiers this time however I managed to kill 1000 of the bastards and it kept increasing like that for about a month of me getting beat the shit up and killing more every time then recovering, eventually I found the last remaining super soldiers where they were being made then I stormed the place killing any resistance and proclaimed that this is my planet now then grabbed an alien and asked it how to talk to the people of the entire planet she then grabbed a phone and handed it to me, apparently I was speaking to some sort of leader of the United Empire Front or whatever I then proclaimed that this planet was mine and I had full control of what was left of their army. "

Gotha" how did you gain control of their army in amongst all the destroying of these super soldiers"

Raditz" well if you let me continue.

Once I had thinned out the super soldiers to a few hundred I started commanding the loyalty of the remaining soldiers of the planet by either they join or die and if they join their pay will triple what they get currently which I would pay for from each of their governments treasury which I easily took control of. All the generals that joined with all their soldiers were granted lordship and were assigned land to control.

The United whatever decided that they should surrender and so once they surrendered they were given the choice , the leaders declined so all their soldiers died as well as them afterwards.

After I established my self as the ruler of the planet I entrusted its guidance to the most experienced and strategic general who accepted any and all new technologies that the research and development teams could come up with. I then looked for my pod and found that it had been pulled apart and put back together they had even improved the speed of the engine. I immediately asked them for blueprints and materials that were used I also asked them to reproduce the S-GEHL I only had like a couple of squeezes left, they even made a replicator to make new parts if something broke I got the blueprint for that as well I then asked for a weight suit instead a few months later I received a size shifting gravity suit that only produces planet Vegeta's gravity in this closet that could shrink to the size of your hand at the push of a button . I stayed on that planet for about a year then more of Frieza army started coming in and kept being destroyed by new and improved super soldiers that were cloned from me and mixed with their own DNA and I made sure that they were loyal to me I even trained them myself and got them to fight each other to improve their technique, and so that they could do their job properly I taught them my suprize attack Keep Your Eye On The Birdie. Then learnt how to instill loyalty into them that would overwrite any computer program that told them that I was the enemy by changing their programming. in case your ask I learnt computer programming on the planet during my 1 year of rule."

Gotha queried"why didn't you stay ?"

Raditz shrugged " I got bored and I wasn't getting any stronger even with my new weight suit that equalled planet vegeta's gravity, see the planet I was on had 1/10 the gravity of Vegeta. So then I located planet Vegeta arrived met my parents for the first time since I was sent out as an infiltration purger then got graded highest in my age as a result got shipped off to serve the Prince , that's pretty much the story"

Gutha "Wow how much stronger did you get ?"

Raditz" well from 300 it went to 1000"

Gutha "you said you killed your team mates were they saiyans ?"

Raditz "no I was picked up after I finnished purging my infiltrator planet it only took me 1 year and my base power grew from 10 and went to 100 .

After that I was forced to work in the Frieza force so I killed all my team mates until I eventually transferred myself to the princes' team "

Gutha" this suprize attack what was was it ?"

Raditz "it wouldn't be if I told you"

Gutha "you know you have a cute butt"

Raditz " I don't need to be thinking of sex right now I need to get stronger to kill the bastard."

Gutha offered while winking " it would relieve the stress plus if you really don't want to I have a degree in ki message so I just message your sore muscles instead after a good hard day training, both offers are open at all times"

Raditz turned red then closed his eyes breathed in then out opened them and then grabbed her grappled her to the ground and said " look what you did all my blood literally went south I can't think anymore you better fix this"

Gotha winked " well the engine bay is as good a place as any to have fun oh and here's a condom you might need it"

Raditz "need to do something first "

Raditz flew to the bridge as fast as he could checked the nav computer quickly adjusted the max speed limit then set the pre programmed course to adjust to the new max speed. Raditz then grabbed the comm "Prince the ship is upgraded and on course the next planet we will arrive at tomorrow "he then put down the comm and flew to the engine bay as he entered he saw the half naked red skinned alien with the curves in all the right places. "now Gutha where were we?"

The next day the saiyans arrived at the new planet and crash landed leaving a monster crater. Raditz opened the front door while Nappa and Vegeta were standing and waiting to go outside " finally I can breath some fresh air " exclaimed Vegeta Nappa nodded his head " yeah it fells a lot lighter than that training room Vegeta" "WHAT where was it, I knew there might be one but I wasn't too shore, especially since my father was stronger than the king." Raditz exclaimed " my father the king was a fool he lived through me, wanted me to become the super saiyan of ledgend instead of striving to reach it himself "Vegeta

Raditz "I don't get it my father had a power level around 10000 which was near the king, I thought the king was supposed to be the strongest, I wonder why my dad never challenged him, maybe it was because he didn't want the responsibility, I suppose it doesn't matter now"

Nappa explained " it's on the 10.5th level in the middle of the ship you have to go up the stairs to the 11 level go down the starboard hall walk till you are in front of room 10 enter then go to the closet , it's really just a secrecy elevator after you open the closet there is a code panel Type in 6202 then once inside press 10.5 there you go ,oh and the best bit is all energy fired at the walls is absorbed no matter how powerfull I used my full power volcanic eruption and it didn't even leave a mark"

"Thanks Nappa but why all the secrecy did the king really not want all saiyans to get as strong as possible that kind of defeats the purpose of being the most powerful race in the universe that he was always spouting on about " Raditz said as he started making his way to the door out of the ship and pulled his scouter out and was about to reconnect the battery when a pale man in a white coat ran towards him holding a scouter fear reeked from this man " s s sir I I have made a few mod modifications to the scouter so that Frieza can't track you or listen in on your conversations it also doesn't explode any more when power levels rise too quickly it just says overrun until the power level doesn't rise any more then displays the final power level."

Raditz looks at this man and immediately recognises him as the first man he shot when entering the ship " Gutha get that great ass down here NOW " running could be heard and it got louder and louder eventually Gutha could be seen panting at the top of the stair case she then forced herself to move faster and stop at Raditz feet " yes my lord what can I do for you "

Raditz then ordered "check that the scouter that this man I shot does what he said it does I want you to check for anything else it can do , just to be sure he said that it could and I quote Frieza can't track you or listen in on your conversations it also doesn't explode any more when power levels rise too quickly it just says overrun until the power level doesn't rise any more then displays the final power level. Give me the report as soon as I get back but if there is anything negative kill him immediately a simple ki blast should do the trick"

Smiling Gutha salutes " Yes Sir"

Raditz turns and puts the battery into his old scouter then equips it on his ear. He then turns on the power waits until it is fully on then scans for power levels " 100 , 200, 79, 20 all these are far too high for an infiltration baby I hope they are alive " he changes tactics and pulls out a tablet that was built on planet Vegeta

" now where did you land " he pulls up an app for locating saiyan pods " ahh there it is 50 kilometres NNE" Raditz quickly flew towards the pod as he approached the crater he noticed that the pod was open . He then smells the pod to get a scent of the child, he sniffs the air and follows the scent. After about 5 kilometres he sees a small creature focusing on it it is a saiyan childfighting a much larger creature, he flys in low and keeps him self hidden. He activates the scanner the larger creature had a power of 100 and the saiyan has the same power. " let's see how skilled they are"

The child charged the beast throwing a ki blast dis orienting it then proceeded to drive an it's two hands in an down ward ark slamming into the creatures skull making it fall down , then taking full advantage as the creature shakingly got up and starts charging a full power energy wave, they side step and releases the blast, it incinerated only the head killing the creature.

"Good kill but still sloppy" Raditz criticised as he turned off the scouter and removed the battery puting it in a pocket

" before you attack, I'm like you" Raditz lets his tail uncurl from his child relaxes a bit but still warns "this is my kill you can't have it " at this Raditz moved at his fastest and drove his fist into the child's stomach causing the child to double over Raditz then proclaims " you will do what I say when I say it you have no control over me only when you become stronger than me can you tell me what to do " Raditz then cuts of a chunk of raw meat with a ki blade then cooks it with a ki blast and eats it "now you can eat" he watches as the child now on closer inspection it appears to be a five year old girl wearing classic saiyan armor of black chest and yellow shoulder and leg pads." What is your name ?"he asks

" Paata" he watched as she quickly built a fire and spit and set it alight with a ki blast slowly turning it until it was cooked , it would take 8 hours to cook. "So who are you" Paata inquired Raditz replied " I am Raditz and I will be your commanding officer as well as you training master we can cook your food in our ship "

Paata looked quizzically " not possible ship too small it would barely fit this animal in never mind me"

Raditz just smirked " our ship is so large that when we landed we made a huge quake I'm sure you felt it"

" oh so that was you are you the Captain "

He sighed " no I am directly underneath General Nappa who serves the crown Prince Vegeta . the ship is owned by him and final decisions are made by him."

" this is taking too long cut off a slice and cook it with you ki like I did"

"I don't know last time I tried I burnt everything to cinders "

Raditz " that was not a request that was an order"

Paata sighed "yes sir" then proceeded to rip and attempt to cook each piece. The carcass was only half left yet Paata had yet to eat

"Come on I'm hungry maybe if I used even less " she tried and slowly the meat started to change colour until the meat was dark yet inside was rare. Paata squealed in delight and quickly ate it, she then repeated until the animal was completely eaten. "Alright Paata get your ship and follow me" the young saiyan complied .the two saiyans headed for the attack ball Paata running as fast as she could.

As they approached the princes' ship there were four figures standing in front of the prince and Nappa.

"You cannot threaten me Prince however you still have not told me what you are doing on our planet"

Vegeta scoffed " there is no need to worry your puny heads we will be leaving this dust ball very soon " as he noticed Raditz and a young saiyan girl carrying her attack pod approaching the ship.

The four figures tuned around to see Raditz and the girl and one yelled "what the hell are you doing with that demon she is the one that killed my wife and the entire village by herself "

Raditz calmly stated " her mission has changed as ordered by the head of the leadership which has changed from Frieza to Prince Vegeta.

He then asked " how did you know we were here there is no technology to detect us."

" We can sense energy " the leader calmly stated " I would suggest you hand over that demon for trial for the crimes of mass murder "

Raditz "or what kill us, please , she is no demon she is a saiyan, we saiyans used to be fighting slaves to Frieza, we were forced to send our five year old children out to purge planets and guess what Frieza 1 month ago single handedly tried to wipe us out . We no longer work for Frieza anymore."

The leader pondered that the girl was forced into service by this Frieza

She has been causing havoc for the past few months the village was wiped out only a week ago the leader was in quite a situation. The leader finally spoke up " you say you will take this child but will you return to finish wiping us out"

Raditz replied" no we will never return but to say is one thing it is better to write out a contract so that if one party breaks it then you will be fully prepared next time, it is a win win don't you say"

The leader agreed" yes this seems to be a more official and final way to make sure peace is between our races."

The leader talked to his compatriots and ordered a stone tablet to be cut

One of the compatriots left to carry out the order .

Raditz took Paata into the ship where he forced her to climb the stairs to the hanger bay with the attack pod still being carried.

He looked around and found official paper and a pen. He brought out both and grabbed a table then put it on the ground outside the ship.

Raditz then asked "Leader what is your name "

Leader " Patput leader of all of the villages of all the continents in the world "

Raditz "Prince Vegeta this is your stadium now it is only right that you hash out the details with Leader Patput though I suggest you include them teaching us to sense energy in the contract"

Patput " that is no big deal I can teach you to sense energy now, I just want to avoid all out war"

Raditz " really well why don't we start while your people get the tablet created"

So Patput told the three saiyans to "relax close your eyes take slow breaths in then out focus on your energy well where there is most easily felt usually it is in the stomach now once you felt your own energy try to feel that same sort of feeling outside your body all animals and creatures have power running through them even if it is low . If you are having difficulty try to search in my direction , do you feel anything"

Vegeta smirks as he is able to sense 5 energies that are all weaker than him , Raditz is amazed at this new power he can sense 5 power levels but 1 is the most powerful he has ever felt he blindly turns toward the direction of it opens his eyes to see he is looking at a smirking Vegeta.

Nappa is the first one to speak " wow you guys are really weak I mean ridiculously weak it's a laugh"

Having sensed the same 5 power levels including his prince he is assured that if it comes to blows Prince Vegeta could wipe the planet in an hour if these are indeed the most powerful beings on this planet.

Vegeta "Nappa that is not something we say to prospective allied planets. Now that that is over with it is time to discuss the contract, I say that we will take the girl away from here and you will pay us 100 kilograms of gold every year "

Patput " no you will take the girl and leave but if we must pay then you must give us some sort of service you have great warriors even your young are capable. I say that you will provide us with protection you will give us one of your communication devices and when ever we call you must send us at least 1 of your warriors. The price we will be willing to and able to pay would be 10 kilograms of gold.

Vegeta "good idea however it should be 90 kilograms"

Patput " we have only just entered the Industrial Age we are still working on more efficient means of removing ore and refining it without relying on men with pick axes I say 20 kilograms "

Vegeta "60"

Pat put " let's just meet at 50 and we are both happy"

Vegeta smiles "agreed"


	3. Chapter 3

Two men came with a tablet vegeta and Patput enscribed the details of the contract on the tablet and their signatures with controlled ki beams.

Raditz then copied out the contract word for word where again the two leaders signed except this time in ink. Gutha having heard everything ducked inside and grabbed a surplus Planet Vegeta scouter and handed it to Patput.

They all left satisfied while Raditz was left to put back the table and left over pen and paper. The contract was later framed.

Raditz after closing the front door of the ship asked Gutha " what about the new scouter good or bad"

Gutha" it didn't do any more or any less than both of you described I even checked the programming no listening or transferring bots it's completely clean, you should stop trying to kill him after your last order he completely broke down nearly had a heart attack he is an old man after you left he locked himself in his room and has yet to leave, it's one thing to watch you in battle ripping and tearing through your enemy but it's another to kill an unarmed civilian Without orders from your superior. Any way here is the scouter "

Raditz took the scouter and put it on while grabbing his old scouter and incinerated it with a ki ball " when I first saw him on the ship I meant to kill him it looked like he was guarding the ship, then next time he comes up with a scouter and delivers it to me of course I'm going to have it checked out last time he saw me I shot him what do you expect me to do apologise ha don't make me laugh I'll speak to him and discern whether he can be trusted enough to make usable gadgets like I did with you when we first met at the impound lot"

Gutha "well that should hopefully smooth things over can't have a nervous wreck working on highly sensitive equipment ."

Raditz "where is he sleeping "

Gotha " 12th floor room 29"

Raditz made his way there as fast as he could manage he wanted to get some training in before the day was out . He arrived in front of the room knocked on the door " come in " was all Raditz heard.

Raditz slowly opened the door " right I have come to interrogate you "as he stared at the surprised pale white haired scientist

"Come to kill me have you "

"No. What is your name what is your race what is your allegiance "

" My name is Raiketstu, my race is Tuffle and my allegiance is to my life I was part of the country who tried to stop the slavery of the saiyans and we did everything to try and help them we taught them to read write understand science and maths they were quick learners so when it came to war the king of the saiyans told us that it would be safer to leave the planet when the full moon is in the sky, so we left in a large ship hoping that after the war we could come back and intergrate with the saiyans to strengthen our alliance, then Frieza took control of the saiyans and our planet forcing us to join. when Frieza decided to blow up the planet we for some reason were told to evacuate at the last minute we didn't have enough time to warn the saiyan military and even those that we warned scoffed at us, some stayed in vain trying to convince the high ranking colonels, lieutenants and Generals to attack Frieza to no avail. The rest of us boarded back on to our ship some got lost and were picked up by the Frieza force . I never heard from the people that went on the ship, I hope that they escaped Friezas tyranny and restarted the population on some planet on the edges of the empire.

In case your wondering I was one of those that were picked up by the Frieza force. "

Raditz saw fear but no hatred but he saw something else he saw sorrow and somehow pity.

Raditz remembered the old tale of the Tuffle war when he was very young maybe four where the saiyans escaped from a doomed planet landed on planet plant as refugees were taken in by Tuffles as slaves until the saiyans finally revolted ending with King Vegeta using the moon to saiyans advantage and wiping out the Tuffles.

He turns on his new scouter to his surprise it only takes a few seconds to activate he then presses the com link "Nappa buddy I need you to come here on level 12 room 29 there's a friendly Tuffle I want you to meet. Yeah I'm serious I'm not pulling your leg he was the old guy that I shot yeah him see you there."

Raditz looked at Raiketstu and said " why were you standing guard in the front door of the ship ?"

Raiketstu " I was trying to understand how you made your engines and generators so dammed reliable , I was looking at the blue prints on the computer"

Just then Nappa entered the room " Hey Raditz how you doing, so this is the " he lifts his hands and makes air quotes " friendly Tuffle"

Raditz asks Raiketstu to " tell Nappa what you told me "

The Tuffle explained to Nappa everything then Nappa replied " Yep it's all true I was there during the Tuffle war back when I was a real General and commanded a thousand troops, yeah even though when we landed on Plant then renamed Vegeta during my time the saiyan pods were our only ships and we only had two scientists and 10 engineers as well as 100 000 warrior class saiyans. The un racist Tuffles helped educate our population and we created our own technology.

On our original planet Sadala we had just started mass producing space pods when the Great War came and the super saiyan and super saiyan god clashed it ended up destroying the planet so who ever was closest to a space pod jumped in and went up they followed some one who knew a safe planet to restart. That's what the history books say, despite my age I'm not that old."

"Thanks Nappa, wanna train "

"Sure but what about the brat I got up to 10 times gravity our own gravity I don't want to squash the kid or slow down I've never felt so powerful"

"You can use my weight suit, according to my calculations if we set the gravity to normal, with you wearing my gravity suit it equal the same gravity as 10 times normal. I just have to go get it and get the kid she should still be lugging her attack pod around in there"

Nappa "I see you got a new scouter where did ya get it"

Raditz "from Raiketstu our new Tuffle friend you should ask him for one it apparently can't explode and will always show the power level no matter how high "

Raiketstu "Actually I didn't make it it was the dark skinned scientist who built it Troydarian, you haven't met him yet, he was going to give it to you but I wanted to make a peace offering, I even got it checked by Gutha before you ordered her to recheck it.

Both saiyans made their way to the hanger bay and as they entered, as if right in cue the girl locked the attack pod in place making sure it was secure. "So this is new recruit eh, not much to look at, can barely move an attack pod, at that age I could pick em up one handed" Nappa jeered

Paata huffed annoyed "I am Paata I an not a brat any more I killed an entire village and wiped out many army bases before the alert could even be sounded I had barely been there three months "

Raditz ignored what she said and ordered" you will follow General Nappa here to the gravity room"

He left and started searching his pod for the suit grabbed something small then headed towards the gravity room. When he finally entered the gravity room he set some thing on the ground and pressed it " what are you doing" asked Nappa " getting my gravity suit "as Raditz said that the object quickly grew to the size of one of those clothes closets with two doors only the doors were facing the ceiling.

Raditz opened the closet and with no effort at all grabbed the suit and handed it to Nappa " It adjusts to suit your size but constantly will only give you normal gravity unless the area outside has a greater gravity thus multiplying that gravity by 10" Raditz explained as Nappa took off his armour and put on the gravity suit.

Raditz watched intently as Nappa turned on the gravity to normal Planet Vegeta levels, he also noticed that there was an option to always have the entire ship under planet Vegeta's gravity it also could make the training room go up to 100 times planet Vegeta's gravity.

" let's have a battle royal everyone out for themselves " Raditz suggested

Nappa agreed " that's a great idea

Paata launched straight at Raditz going for a kick then at the last minute she used her ki to change the Angle of attack to hit his chin only to find out that Raditz had blocked it and sent a fist into her side sending her skidding across the ground " I thought you couldn't fly " as Nappa took Raditz by surprise and punched him in the gut. Paata jumped forward and slammed her fist into Raditz side the same time Nappa gut punched him "I can't yet I'm still working on it" she kicked and punched Raditz as he easily battered them away focussing on mostly what Nappa was going to do next. The saiyan in question charged and tried to clothes line them Raditz ducked " truce " Paata dodged "truce" they then charged the saiyan General unleashing every thing they had on his back Paata released a ki blast behind her to propell her fist into the larger saiyan at a greater speed, while Raditz unleashed a Saturday crush into the saiyans back.

Nappa released an explosive wave that knocked the team up into the air and made them fall down he then lifted two fingers and a small eruption of ki knocked out the two saiyans " not bad team work it even did quite a bit of damage coz I couldn't block " he said as he took of the suit and put it back in the closet then leaving the closet as is turned off the gravity then picked up the two saiyans and made his way to level 11 then flew as fast as he could to the med bay.

"Someone get to the med bay ASAP I have a heavily wounded child and an unconscious Raditz " he yelled into the scouter.

Gutha was already in the med bay as well as Raiketstu they were waiting for this exact situation the other scientist with the dark skin was also near by when they heard Nappa yell they didn't even need a scouter or communication device to hear him he was just so loud.

Gutha and Raiketsu prepared the

Healing tanks for use they used the computers to release the S-GEHL into the quick access resivior for each tank.

Nappa charged in holding both saiyans in his arm and put each one on a bed , Gutha had done this procedure before putting injured patients into the healing tanks. She carefully removed all clothing from Raditz and asked Raiketstu to do the same with the girl only to get bombarded by him as he expertly checked for any broken bones " I've been looking after saiyans from long before you were even thought of", ignoring him she looked for any obvious signs of broken bones but found none so she tilted the healing tank so that it was directly next to the bed, she then got in a exoskeleton designed for really weak Humanoids and carefully lifted Raditz into the healing tank, she then parked it where it was before then put a water proof oxygen mask over his face , closed the lid, went to the computer and turned on the pump so that the S-GEHL would fill the tank she set it to go for an hour.

Raiketsu did a similar thing with the child except he didn't need the Exo skeleton and he set it for 3 hours.

Gutha then turned to Nappa " did you just get out of bed or do you always go topless"

"Hahaha hahaha I was too worried about them I forgot my armour"

"You got great abs wanna have some fun "Gutha winked

"Thanks for the offer but I lost my mate, my offspring, and my planet last month I'm still in mourning and processing the loss"

Gutha "oh sorry I didn't know you were married I figured you might have just lost some friends I'll leave you to grieve. I also have a degree in ki massage if you need it after a trading session, but if you ever have the urge all you have to do is call and say what you want "

Vegeta was headed towards the gravity room when he heard Nappa's

yell 'damn who the hell is going to fly the ship to the next destination now I suppose since Raditz has already preprogrammed the route Nappa can operate the ship.'

Vegeta opened the comm "Nappa get to the bridge and take us to the next destination"

Vegeta flew to the gravity training room and started training

The ship soon departed and arrived at the new planet within an hour

Nappa talked into the comm "we've arrived Vegeta, wanna check out the potential new recruit"

Vegeta "what ! Already damned Raditz and his modifications I didn't even get an hour , oh well I don't see why not maybe I might get a challenge from these natives this time"

Vegeta exited the room then flew to the ships front door, Nappa was already there and had opened it and stepped on to the planet.

The ground had red grass and green sky , Nappa pulled out his tablet and searched for a saiyan pod, it was located 154 km away,

Nappa "found the pod it's over a hundred km that way" pointing in the direction of the pod.

As they were flying to the pod Nappa"Hey Vegeta it's just like old times 'cept we don't have to wipe everyone out anymore"

Vegeta "just focus on the damn mission I got training to do"

They arrived at the pod

It was surrounded by sentry guns they immediately started firing,

Nappa ired ki blasts at them but a sheiks protected them from damage, Nappa then fired a bomber dx at each of them but still they were protected by the shield .

Vegeta " give it up they obviously are sucking up your energy and using it to immediately shield it self."

Vegeta then flys in and punches it, only for it to ance again block the attack except this time it took energy away from Vegeta when he touched it.

Vegeta "Nappa get his scent then we will follow it and get the hell out of here"

Nappa"Copying a low class that's new Vegeta"

Vegeta "Hn, it efficient and it works"

They followed the scent until they saw a saiyan child sleeping in a cave he was wearing classic armour and a makeshift scouter on one ear, around him were sentry guns, as soon as one of them came within range of the guns they started blasting and the scouter blared a warning waking up the child who immediately got in a fighting position.

Saiyan child said turning off the sentries with a remote, seeing that they did no damage to the invaders " who the FUCK are you if you take one more step I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF"

Nappa stepped forward, the kid then charged at Nappa fighting with his entire being, the kid threw a kiblast to create dust then charged energy into his finger he immediately backed off pressed a button on the remote and pointed it at Vegeta, a sentry bot disappeared, the kid knew it would charge energy much faster and more powerful than he could and started focusing on dodging Nappa as well as sending more energy to his finger and continually concentrating it until he believed there was no more energy to send to his finger then focused on concentrating it as much as he could, he dropped him self to the ground, picked up some dirt and threw it in Nappa's face, Nappa now blinded focused on sensing energy he found almost no energy in the kids body instead it was all focused on 1 finger, Nappa let him self look open by moving towards the kid, the kid seeing this released his beam at Nappa and pressed a fire button on his remote the cloaked sentry appeared behind Vegeta and fired, but at the last second Nappa was behind the kid and knocked him unconscious." Good move kid could have done some serious damage"

Vegeta noticed the sentry bot in the corner of his eye and dodged out of the way, the sentry bot immediately shut down it had run out of power.

Vegeta " this kid seems to have technology skills as well as fighting skills taking an all or nothing approach, I like him, now Nappa take all the sentries to the ship and take that kids remote from him then get the pod while you're at it"

Nappa sighed and complied he grabbed all the sentries under one arm put the kids remote in a pocket on his leg guard then picked the kid up and flew to where the pod was located picked up the now deactivated sentries, put them in between his legs then put the kid in the pod closed it and lifted it up with his remaing arm free arm, then headed to the ship.

When Vegeta and Nappa arived at their ship some men in black suits were waiting for them. Nappa immediately put everything down.

These men approached them speaking in common " these ships are property of Terra, leave and we won't kill you"

Vegeta laughs at this "Nappa you've had your fun now it's my turn"

And flys straight to the closest one and rips his head clean off with no effort, spraying blood all over Vegeta's face, hand and armour.

The furthest man just had enough time to press an emergency button that even when he was impaled by Vegeta's fist his distress beacon sounded and released a blinding white light that could be seen for miles alerting reinforcements.

Vegeta quickly killed the rest of the men then ordered Nappa "get the sentries and the pod with the kid and put them in the ship then put the ship in orbit and get 2 pods and program them to follow another each other gent in one then come back down with the 2 pods."

Nappa did exactly as he was ordered

When Nappa landed 1km from Vegeta. He was still waiting for the reinforcements to arrive, annoyed Vegeta sensed were a large group of small power levels were flying in his direction.

Both saiyans intercepted the reinforcements and found that they were in exo skeleton super suits that could fly and soon found out that they fired energy blasts.

Nappa remembering their purge missions lifted his fingers "volcanic eruption" the ki blast lifted up from the ground but amazingly did nothing to these super suits.

Shocked"I hope these are not like those sentry bots"

Vegeta then lifted his arms above his head clasped them together and slammed his hands down as hard and fast as he could the helmet of one and sent it flying down crashing to ground at full speed.

When Vegeta looked at the armour he saw it was undamaged however he then saw something that made him smile.

He saw a fast growing pool of blood coming out of the suit.

Vegeta" hit them really hard and send them straight down, the impact kills the enemy on the inside"

Nappa hearing this decides to do something different he charges one then grabs the chest piece of the armour and proceeds to rip it apart like opening a tin of sardines, exposing the pilot inside, he then makes a ki blade and cuts through its chest , grabs the heart, pulls it out still beating, then crushes it and drops both the heart and the suit.

Nappa smiled "it's like space tinned corned meat Wednesday, you don't know what you get until you open it up"

Vegeta "Hn" as he slammed tens of soldiers into the ground.

Nappa then grabs two suits spins them around then flys downwards as fast as he could and pile drives then into the ground, the suits legs stick up out of the ground, soon both suits had blood pools around them.

The rest of the soldiers retreat flying away as fast as they could.

Vegeta intercepts them and continues slamming them into the ground using all his limbs including his tail to take out 5 soldiers out at once.

Nappa realising that no matter how stylish he makes his kill there are still a lot left so he takes Vegeta's lead but instead of just hitting them forcing them to slam into the ground an idea comes into his head, he grabs two soldiers one on each hand ,uses his legs to grapple a third then using his tail he grabs a fourth then powers up to his max for a second and instantly crushes the four suits letting them fall to the ground.

Nappa" who wants a hug, I know you want a hug, everybody loves a hug, free hugs for everyone "

Nappa proceeded to do just that as he gave four solders at a time a free quote hug letting them fall down then grabbing the next four and continuing the process until there were only four left.

Nappa "I've had enough hugs now let's do something else"

He once again grabbed four soldiers but this time he made sure he grabbed them correctly so that when he flew down wards as fast as he could feet first their heads hit the ground first " foursome pile-driver"

Four pools of blood came out of the legs sticking out of the ground.

After the battle Nappa asked"Vegeta are we going to purge this planet then sell it ?"

Vegeta " no we will wipe out most of their military then take over and kill the heads of state, the king if they have one and offer any surviving military to pledge allegiance to us we will take control of all the treasuries on this planet and offer to pay them double what they were paid before."

They then proceeded to do just that.

A few days later the planet was under their complete control, they gave a General who pledged allegiance to them early on the first day a scouter so that they would be informed of anything important while they were away for a year. This General was chosen to be the acting leader of the planet Terra because he encouraged technological research and development and the saiyans gave the R&D department copies of the blue prints for the gravity room with orders to make gravity wrist and ankle bands.

Vegeta and Nappa got in their pods launched then landed in the orbiting ship then Nappa took control of the ship again and they flew to the next location.

They continued taking over the planets where the young saiyans were sent and picked them all up.


	4. Chapter 4

The crusher corps

The Crusher Corps ships closed in on a base located on a large asteroid that had rockets coming out of it in all directions. On Tullece's personal ship stood a Tullece who had formed a tight ki shield to keep his skin body compressed and trapped plenty of hair in a second bubble around his body preparing a surprise attack from the space ship as it neared the base, he immediately fired a ki blast destroying the communications array.

He flew down from the ship, a loud warning sound was heard from the base, soldiers started piling out charging to attack Tullece. Not wanting to destroy the base he went hand to hand, he punched with his right fist and crushed the PTO head,left hand come up in a chopping action and cut the PTO in half, he planted his right boot on 1 PTOhead crushing it then spinning around and crushed another PTO with his left boot, as he spun he used his tail to smash into three PTO cutting all three in half.

Now all that remained were 3 PTO left he charged punched with his right hand but PTO a dodged then counter attacked with a kick to Tullece's head, he then slammed his fist into soldier a's gut knocking him down sending him careening into the asteroid.

Noticing a couple of PTO similar looking they charged then

disappeared both attempting to hit,Tullece responded by releasing an explosive wave that knocked both fighters into the air, he the disappeared and slammed both of his fists into each of their guts knocking them out of the fight they fell down and hit the asteroid.

PTO a flew up and again attacked this time using rockets In his armor to boost his punches Tullece was barely able to dodge them, then hit the PTO in head and they slammed on to the asteroid below, this time ensuring that he was knocked out.

He entered the base and found mostly scientist and engineers there were no other PTO.

He had cleared the base of all unworthy soldiers then leaving the 100 engineers and 100 scientists, 2 doctors, 2 surgeons and 5 medics alive. He also kept a few soldiers who gave him a decent fight alive though the soldiers were barely hanging on to life.

Tullece " do you surrender and pledge your allegiance to the Crusher Corps lead by me Tullece denouncing Frieza and being hired, not treated as slaves or do you wish to die like the slaves you currently are ."

Every one including the barley alive soldiers shouted "YES LORD TULLECE WE PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO YOU AND GLADLY DENOUNCE FRIEZA"

He then took control over the research base then hired the Soldiers and and everyone else left them each 1 ounce of gold.

The soldiers were

Raisin and Lakasei twin purple short brothers

Cacou Cyborg red skin shoulder pads and hidden jets and weapons all over his body.

Tullece spoke to all his employees via the scouter," all new employees will remove and turn off their scouters now do the same with all tablets and hand them to my engineer they will be upgraded and handed back, and the new soldiers are to report to my personal ship not the clipper, they will leave their scouters to be upgraded on the base like everyone else and the other scouters scattered from the fight,around the planet will be collected and upgraded. The soldiers will receive replacement once they board my ship."

He had sent one engineer from the cruiser to the asteroid with large boxes for the scouters, they will ask and get help from the engineers of the base to remove the listening and tracking bugs from the devices and in the base itself.

Tullece changing the channel to the Crusher Corp Channel on his scouter "Clipper you will land on the base."

He then interrogated one of the scientists to find where the control room to move the asteroid research ship. He found it and charted a course to the furthest edges of galaxy orbiting a safe distance from a sun. The engines on the back of the Asteroid roared to life and the rock turned and took off to complete the instructions from the navigation computer.

Turning of the comm Tullece ordered " Find me the closest planet I want to secure more funding"

The Scientists Then provided him with 10 options that are a similar distance from the bases location with a single worthwhile planet in each solar system.

Tullece then randomly picked a planet by closing his eyes and shuffling a deck of ten cards that he had pulled out, each card representing a planet. He Then randomly Pick a card. Right so FX-23 it is.

Back to Vegeta's ship

When Raditz came to , he trained himself to 10 times Vegeta's gravity then he trained all the new recruits that Nappa and Vegeta picked up in the gravity training room.

Paata exited the healing tank and met the other recruits including the second saiyan that they picked up who was called Turpin,when he woke up he started attacking Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta until Paata explained to him what was going on and that their home planet was destroyed by a Demon named Frieza and that the men who attacked him were just asserting dominance and that the short one was Prince Vegeta, General Nappa, and that the tall long haired one now called Sargent Raditz. Paata also explained to Turpin that they were training to defeat Frieza and restart their race.

Paata talking to her new friend "I heard from The General that you had some sentries did you steal them?"

Turpin insulted" no I built them myself from what I had available, I took the parts to build then from these suits of armour the aliens had. They seemed impossible to kill until I concentrated part of my energy into my hand and bonked them on the head, they died from the falling impact, the best part was that their armour was left intact."

Paata"that's right they can fly how did you get up thereto fight"

Turpin raised an eyebrow "you can't fly?"

Paata defensively "I can now but not when I was picked up"

The gravity room

Raditz always wore his own gravity suit when trading the young saiyans. After a year of doing this the Saiyans had 30 youngsters between the ages of 5 and 6 including Vegeta's brother Tarble.

They all had a power level around 100 when they were picked up after training with Raditz they shot up to around 10000 . Raditz himself had maxed out the gravity training room even with his added gravity, he now had a power level of 103,000.

Vegeta had a power level of 120,000, and Nappa had a power of level 106,000.

They arrived at their next location and orbited the planet before landing.

Crusher Corps research Aseroid ship has already stared orbiting the solar systems sun from a safe distance and had sent Tullece's ship, which landed on what the nav computer said was called fx- 23 there was no other information about it said that an infiltrator baby was sent there but failed in its mission to wipe out the population presumably killed In action, there was nothing special about the planet except it was pretty so no other squads were sent to purge it.

When Tullece's ship landed on the ground he felt lots of powerful presences the most powerful was similar to his power, Tullece thinking to himself 'either I'm going mad or I am starting to sense other peoples energy'.His max power was 100,000.

Tullece "Cacao stay with the ship"

Cacao" I'm the second strongest being sir."

Tullece "ARE YOU DISOBEYING A DIRECT ORDER"

Cacao "No sir I just want to know why"

Tullece"it is because you are the second strongest that's why you have to guard the ship can't let it be destroyed or stolen"

Tullece "Crusher Corps move out"

Rasin and Lakasei followed their Captain.

Radita felt a group of energies and one large one that was comparable to her own heading towards her planet.

She was now wearing a dark red battle spandex one piece underneath Royal Saiyan armour with red shoulder pads, white chest plate with the left side having the Saiyan word for Commander instead of the royal crest in red, and the stomach area was red as well. She now wore white gloves and boots.

Her lieutenants wore the same armour that they used to wear only now there is the Saiyan word for Lieutenant in red on their left chest plate.

She called her lieutenants "We have 4 invaders with 3 approaching, be on

high-alert get the strongest and most skilled soldiers in each of your battalions we will meet the attackers as soon as they land."

A short time later there were 3 saiyan teen and and the 3 lieutenants all lined up and at attention, in front of their Commander.

Then the ship landed Radita and her subordinates flew over to meet their attackers.

As The Crusher Corps flew they noticed seven figures flying towards them.

Radita sent out the children to fight Raisin and Lakasei the kids worked together one blinded raisin then then another kid punched him in the gut he doubled over, the third child grabbed Lakasei with his tail and threw him towards the planet unleashing a Full power energy wave into his enemy.

Lakasei was horribly wounded he tried getting up but the pain was too great.

The two children working together split up one slammed Lakasei to the ground while the other child was already on the ground charging a Full Power Energy Wave. When their enemy hit the ground the child unleashed his attack, critically injuring Lakasei.

Tullece seeing the tailed children fight his two weakest soldiers, he removed his white cloak that hid his tail and most of his armour and let his tail swing behind him showing it.

He then Yelled" that is enough I am a saiyan and those men are under my Command, I see you have survived and made this planet your home, I will order a cease to the attack if you cease attacking my men"

Radita shocked at this revelation looked at the new saiyan's tail then ordered" PRIVATES CEASE YOUR ATTACK NOW"

The children did exactly that.

She flew to Tullece "who are you and how did you survive?"

"Captain Tullece of The Crusher Corps, I was on a secret mission off world when we were attacked by PTO, Planet Trade Organisation soldiers, my Saiyan crew killed a lot of the soldiers but then died fighting the last soldier."

Radita"Condolences for your loss at least they died well. Now this secret mission what did you have to do"

Tullece "it wouldn't be a secret if I told you, now would it, plus I only just met you"

Raisin "that's the first time he ever said that he lost his men and had a mission he never even told us and we've known him for months now"

Tullece " what's your name and how did you survive?"

Radita " Commander Radita of The New Saiyan Army .

How we survived well let's start at the beginning when we all were called back I returned, entered a tournament at a school, won it in my division, got some friends stole a ship before it left, for fun then when I passed near a bar I heard and recorded on a scouter I stole, a saiyan named Bardock saying that Frieza is here to kill them along with the recording he made, I went to the school comm PA system and just repeated the information and played the recording with Bardock, gathered the kids called my friends they helped me carry the kids to our stolen ship where one of my friends made sure the technicians couldn't take control of the ship, then left and as we left we saw our planet explode along with some saiyans led by Bardock who tried to fight Frieza , then the planet blew up and after a while arrived back here."

Tullece surprised "My brother Bardock fought Frieza fuck I knew he was rash but that was insane.

Radita"Hey gave his life for his planet."

Tullece "I noticed you don't wear scouters why is that"

Radita" we can all sense energy I taught them coz my dad taught me"

Tullece " how many of you are there "

Radita "24 that includes me and my Lieutenants Cassavo, Turnis and Karrota"

Tullece" we should team up I provide you with advanced technology and medical professionals who know the saiyan body and you pay me for it"

Radita " we are on an advanced world they can make any thing we don't need your help but I am interested in the medical part"

Tullece" tell me do you have medical tanks filled with S-GEHL that can heal almost everything in hours"

Radita "no we don't. I suppose we'll be interested in the medical technology and whatever this

S-GEHL is "

Tullece"does your planet produce gold silver or platinum"

Radita" if you are worried about how we will pay you don't be we don't just get our resources from the planet we also mine meteors and asteroids that float around our solar system"

Tullece then pulled out a notepad and pen and negotiated terms

Tullece would pay them for them for specific ores and Radita would pay for the use of the medical professionals who were essentially rented out and for the medical tanks with S-GEHL.

They both signed the agreement and Radita got a Copy that was also then shared Scouter frequencies for contact.

Then a huge earthquake was felt, Tullece instinctively put his cloak back on covering his tail and most of his armour.

Vegeta's ship

They had just landed Now Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta were outside the ship to look for the saiyan survivor.

Raditz pulled up his tablet and searched for the pod it was 1000km away.

Raditz pointed in the direction "1000km that way"

All three saiyans took off and flew in formation with Raditz next to Vegeta.

Radita felt them heading towards her pod" soldiers follow me, Tullece there is another threat want to come with"

They flew and intercepted 3 figures.

One of the figures spoke.

Raditz " get out of our way we are here to pick up a surviving member of our race "

Radita scrutinised the figures closely by straining her eyes, they had tails they were saiyans 'just how many saiyans survived Frieza's extinction attempt.'she thought to herself.

Radita" you mean you came to pick me up, how cute, sorry buddy already got a mate" Then making her point grabbing Cassavo and kissing him.

Raditz just sighed" Prince Vegeta is looking to recruit soldiers to defeat Frieza who destroyed you birth planet.

Radita looking at Vegeta " I already know about Frieza I was there, where were your royal armies Prince?, while they were fucking around, a brave group of saiyans led by Bardock tried in vain to defend the planet. My soldiers and I managed to see everything as my cruiser escaped."

Raditz" you're cruiser, and soldiers, what the saiyans behind you ?"

Radita smirked "My friends and I saved as many kids from a school I won a tournament in. Oh and I Acquired the ship for a steal. I then took leadership and named our group of survivers. I became Commander Radita of The New Saiyan Army."

Vegeta"will you all bow before me and accept me as your Prince "

Radita laughed "I am my own Commander and have my own Army who can get as strong as they damned well please unlike your laws that constrict the growth of your subjects. I don't need your pompous arse or you're stupid laws I will tear Frieza apart with my own bare hands."

Vegeta "Hn so be it" he gets in his fighting pose

Raditz " Wait Prince we shouldn't kill the survivors we are the last of our kind"

Raditz "If they don't want to join you then we can form an alliance with them." He turns to Radita"Are you willing to ally with the Prince and his forces"

Radita " Only if I'm not forced to take orders. I remain in control my forces."

Raditz turned to Vegeta" what do you say Prince"

Vegeta "Hn have it your way Sargent Raditz write out the agreement " Vegeta then shifts from his fighting stance.

Raditz leaves then returns and they hash out the terms between the Prince and Commander Radita.

Radita, her forces and this planet would be independent from the Prince and she could take over other planets as long as they didn't belong to the Prince. These were the agreed terms for the alliance.

Both Radita and the Prince signed the agreement. Made a copy and signed that as well. Raditz was about to give his scouter to her for contact however she said she already had one that was made in planet Vegeta so they shared frequencies.

Then when Prince Vegeta and Radita parted ways with Vegeta going in the direction of his ship, Tullece approached Vegeta with a similar offer to Radita the same agreement. It was agreed to, the contracts were signed and then swapped frequencies.

Tullece returned to his ship as did Vegeta. They both left the planet.

Tullece had to take Raisin and Lakasei to the ship to be healed.

He returned to his ship and set the destination for the Research base. He had made an offensive plant, now he wanted to make a defensive plant ,one that would produce fruit that could cure all wounds and even grow back a Saiyan's tail if it was cut off in battle. He also was going to the Research station to get his ship speed improved by the engineers.

There was only one location left to go to now for Vegeta.

They arrived at The location for planet Vegeta.

Ships computer announced "Arrived at the final destination marked as Planet Vegeta "

All saiyans rushed to the window section of the ship on whatever was the closest floor. Every single saiyan on the ship received the new scouter that Troydarian manufactured for Raditz.

Vegeta then turned on the comm an his new scouter looking at the chunks of rock that was the remanence of their home world, he waited for 5 minutes and then checked for energy signatures around the area spanning multiple floors where the large window was located and found that everyone was there.

Vegeta" Saiyans this is the remanence of our home planet Vegeta Frieza did this to us we had served him faithfully for 20 long years and this is our payment.

Young saiyans your parents and relatives are all dead murdered by Frieza."

Vegeta then pulled up an image of base Frieza, "This is the creature that killed your parents and relatives I want you to engrain this face in your mind, and never forget it. This is who we are training to kill to get vengeance for our families."

Turpin then turned on the com of his scouter that he had made and then modified to do the same things as the rest of the scouters, then nonchalantly said in his scouter

"what family I never had any they had died in battle long before I was sent out as an infiltrator and any way I heard General Nappa say that we were originally from Planet Sadala why don't we go there it might still be there and we can train and get stronger while we get there."

Vegeta" Who is this"

Turpin "Turpin the kid who almost killed both you and Nappa "

Vegeta"your attitude needs improvement but you make a good point, Raditz set course for planet Sadala it should be still in the navigational computer if it isn't consult the history archive it will be in there, and before you ask we will not be picking up your brother, in the future maybe."

A year later they arrived at Planet Sadala's Location.

In front of them was a blue planet with oceans and land and plenty of green as well as some deserts. It looked untouched a far cry from what was described in the ancient texts.

Vegeta ordered everything to be checked out, the atmosphere, the sound radar and light radar to check if it is really there. Vegeta then felt for any energy signatures coming from the planet, not 1 single ki signature could be felt not even of an animal.

Once the results came back they were positive and the air was safe.

They landed the ship only this time Raditz made sure the ship landed softly.


	5. Chapter 5

When all the saiyans exited the ship they noticed huge dinosaur type animals grazing and a huge wivern type dragon that had wings and 2 back legs like a bird fly over their heads.

Vegeta was shocked, he expected it to be completely purged planet with no animals and yet here they were. He then started to sense energy, ki signatures were everywhere in the sky, around the whole damn planet, yet from the space ship there was nothing, he could easily sense ki signatures from orbiting a planet, why was this one so different.

Vegeta then felt a thousand energies heading straight for them.

Vegeta "we are about to be attacked by a thousand warriors prepare for battle.

Every single saiyan got in a fighting stance.

The horde arrived they wore tailored fighting armour of differing colours, it had a chest plate and two shoulder straps. The chest plate connected to a fabric material that covered the stomach, at the waist below the circular belt buckle and belt, was a furry belt,the fabric below the belts separated into five wide strips with an arrow head cut pointing downward stopping just short of the knee caps. There were 3 in the front, Each leg was covered and there was one in the middle covering the crutch, there were also 2 that were behind each leg they also wore one piece spandex suits underneath or just wore shorts and no shirt underneath .(Cabba's battle armour from super)

Vegeta then noticed tails wrapped below their belts.

Vegeta "How is any of this possible this planet was supposed to have blown up when the Legendary Super Saiyan and the Saiyan God

Clashed and why are there saiyans here, all survivors landed on Planet Vegeta."

One of the strange saiyans spoke up "the planet was indeed damaged after the fight a third of the planet broke off however after the fight the Saiyan God pushed that third back onto the planet the magma rose to the top of the planet then the oceans cooled the magma effectively welding the planet together, to replenish the lost water we constructed mining ships to search for ice water and salt, which then filled up the oceans again to the right mixture of salt water. That was a thousand years ago"

Vegeta" I thought the saiyan god died after his power ended."

Strange saiyan " oh he did, but his mate escaped with his body and restarted his heart. The first thing he did was kill the uncontrolled Osaru Super Saiyan then he repaired the planet and who ever couldn't escape the planet were forced to change their ways or be executed."

Vegeta "do you know how I can become a Super Saiyan."

Strange Saiyan "we just met you we can't give out that sort of information to every person we see"

Vegeta "I am Prince Vegeta you will tell me"

Strange Saiyan" ah the same name as the leader of those cowards that chose to escape instead of trying to fix the planet.

Vegeta growled angrily ki flaring and rising "YOU WILL TELL ME NOW "

Strange Saiyan" Or what attack us, we can crush your entire army"

Vegeta scoffed "you're definitely bluffing your ki is barely equal to my youngest and weakest soldier, even they could kill you."

All 1000 strange saiyans powered up and their hair stood up, turned gold, their eyes turned teal and aura's gold.

The Strange Saiyan gritting his teeth then angrily yelling"YOU COME TO OUR HOME PLANET AND THREATEN US, YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT A SUPER SAIYAN, YOU GOT YOUR WISH, NOW PREPARE TO FIGHT AN ARMY OF SUPER SAIYANS."

The Strange Saiyan disappeared then gut punched Vegeta causing him to double over, the Strange Saiyan then Clasped his hands together and slammed them up to Vegeta's forehead as he was doubled forcing him flip and land on the ground with his back,he tried to get up but couldn't, he couldn't move anything, his legs, his arms hell he couldn't even move his tried to make a fake moon knowing that all his soldiers now had at least control of the movement of the form thanks to Nappa training them. But he couldn't access his energy it was like everything was shut off, he couldn't even speak then he fell unconscious.

The Royal Army now following the next person in charge General Nappa, all charged at the super saiyans, it couldn't even be called a fight each one was defeated with a single blow or two even Raditz and Nappa.

The Strange Saiyan "We have defeated you and your leader do you surrender or do you die "

Raditz seeing that Nappa was out cold yet he was still conscious answered weakly "soldiers stand down, we surrender"before passing out.

Raditz woke up in a healing tank he tried to move but found that his arms legs and tail were chained together so he couldn't move, he also found out he couldn't produce a simple ki blast to break the chains. They must have ki suppressor technology.

He looked through the glass of the healing tank and saw 10 healing tanks with Soldiers that he had trained, as well as Vegeta and Nappa ,he then floated to the glass and saw that the whole Royal Saiyan Army was in healing tanks and each was chained up like he to do now wait to be healed.

After a while Radiz saw a female Super Saiyan walk over and release the Prince from the heal tank, then from the restraints, Vegeta attacked immediately but was tackled to the ground then had his hands forced behind his back. He was then forced up and forced to move, they left Raditz' field of vision.

Then another Super Saiyan came to get him except he didn't resist there was no point.

The Super Saiyan forced him to walk to the exit, then out the door. It led outside, he was then forced to travel 10 km to a prison looking building.

He figured that because he was the next person to give an order that he was the next in charge.

They took him into the building where he saw an angry Vegeta, but was supposed to see him not attacking.

He was forced to sit down at a table with his Super Saiyan guard standing behind him. Behind the table was a strange saiyan she was not a Super Saiyan.

"Hello Second in Command I am Caulifla I have been assigned to teach you how to act properly as a saiyan."

Raditz" As much as I would like to be second in command even though I got promoted on the way over here to Lieutentant I am still third highest in the chain of command. General Nappa was knocked unconscious."

Caulifla" I am curious, before we begin with your education, what did you do to earn a promotion"

Raditz" I got all the soldiers trained up to 20 000 then split them into 6, 5 soldier teams called Companies."

Caulifla " now back to your education you are not to attack anyone weaker than you, if they challenge you or attack you, you are not to kill them, you are to leave them to become stronger later. You are also not allowed to challenge someone weaker than you. You can challenge someone weaker than you but if you win you have to let them are to train constantly to get as strong as you possibly can be.

You are not allowed to kill a saiyan or any one else in the universe unless they have committed mass murder. You will not rape, pillage or murder."

She pauses and lets the information sink in.

"Do you oppose the new way of life or do you wish to be incarcerated for the rest of your life."

Raditz "No I agree with everything except the part about leaving enemies alive, you would leave your self open to a surprise attack or be so on edge that you wouldn't be able to sleep at night."

Caulifla" speaking from experience from the Planet Trade Organisation and under the tyranny of Frieza I see. Well you will have to follow our way of life from now on until the day you die unless you wish to be hunted down and live in a prison till you die."

Raditz surprised " The PTO trying to expand out here that's a bit of a stretch it would take their fastest ships ten years to get out this far. Yes in the PTO we were forced to purge planets on the pain of death if we failed, enemies were all around us you either kill or be killed their was no honour only survival and would resort to poisoning and sabotaging our pods to try to kill us.

So you see why I don't like the idea of not killing."

Caulifla" oh no we only know because we sent expositions with the mission to observe you every 10 years . It is interesting that your new planet was renamed Planet Vegeta. And about your PTO experience yes I see your point however now you are surrounded by your own kind you no longer need to worry about such dishonourable tactics, if a saiyan wants to kill you, they will wake you up from your bed and challenge you to a battle to the death, even though that is against our law."

Raditz "'That is a relief, so then you know that Frieza tried to exterminate us and blew up the planet."

Caulifla " What!?, is that why you have 6,7 and 8 year old children as the bulk of your army, they were infiltrator babies weren't they and you picked up all the ones that survived"

Raditz "you have the gist of it"

Caulifla "I am sorry for your loss, they didn't even get to die in battle."

Raditz "if you are taking about my parents. My father fought Frieza trying to defend the planet"

Caulifla"at least one of those saiyans tried"

Caulifla " so Raditz will you obediently follow our laws"

Raditz "yes"

Vegeta was forced to sit down again by a female Super Saiyan behind him. He was yelling to the strange saiyan male in front of him" You will not tell me Prince Vegeta what to do, I agree with most of your suggestions on how to live life but I will not be ordered to do so, I will live my life under no rules other than my own."

The strange saiyan "really what about about Frieza did you really enjoy purging the weak on his orders."

The Prince immediately went silent

Then asked " how do you know about Frieza he would not venture out here it is way too far."

"We have been watching you for the past 1000 years on ahaha Planet Vegeta, so we know about your deal with Frieza"

Vegeta tried to get up again and was immediately forced to sit as he yelled " Don't you dare disrespect the dead, if you have been watching us I'm sure you know that Frieza blew up the planet."he tried to haymaker the strange saiyan with all his strength but his hand was stopped from making contact by the Super Saiyan. She then immediately tackled him to the ground and clamped the ki blocking chains on him only these allowed 30 cm of leg movement.

The female super saiyan "one more outburst like that and you will be locked in a prison cell until you see reason."

Vegeta growled angrily but stayed silent.

Strange saiyan "What do you mean disrespect the dead,and when did Frieza blew up the planet, is that why you got angry why you said I disrespected the dead. This is all new to us we only send an expedition every 10 years."

Vegeta"Frieza tried to exterminate us by blowing up the planet after calling all saiyans back to planet Vegeta."

Strange saiyan" Do you choose to live our way of life?"

Vegeta "I like the way of life that you have described but the no killing enemies will only apply to saiyans other races want me dead and will use whatever they can use from sabotage to poisoning food but you did say that it was fine to kill mass murderers well then as long as I can kill Frieza all is good."

Vegeta "I want to know how you all became super saiyans"

Strange saiyan"we will teach you once you have lived in our way of life and proved you can be trusted"

Vegeta "Hn."

The rest of the Royal Saiyan Army was taught the new way of life all agreed except Nappa, Vegeta then ordered him to accept it.

A few days later Raditz asked Turpin whether he knew how to make pods faster, Turpin said he could but when he inspected Raditz' pod, he didn't understand the technology employed, it was far too unstable. the data in the information cube he had stolen before being sent as an infiltrator baby had information on how the generator and engine.

Turpin "I'll have to build two custom designed cooling system one for the infinite energy generator and one for the engine, removing the limiter is easy but without sufficient cooling both would overheat and explode at above 1% of its power and speed capability. I would also have to remove whatever this junk is that you put in it, this will take around seven years to build it install it and test it over and over to ensure its main benefit to all this is that where ever you want to go you will basically get there in an instant it would but it would still take 12 hours to speed up and 12 hours to slow down so that you don't get crushed by the sudden increase in speed. How will you pay me for this it would take say 1 ounce of gold per week times 52 so that is 52 ounces for one year then times 7 that's 4 carry the 1, 350 plus 10, 360 plus 4, that is a total 364 ounces of gold, how will you be paying me, I mean we get paid an ounce of gold a week I don't see how you can pay me when you still have to eat."

Raditz "I get paid 2 ounces per week as I am now a Lieutenant, thank Vegeta for promoting Paata to Sargent and me to Lieutenant. You will get paid in instalments the first instalment will be paid after you remove the current power and cooling boosters on the engine, the next will be paid when you have completed both cooling systems then when you have installed them then you will be paid for every test period until the seven years are up."

Turpin offering his hand to shake "agreed"

Raditz shook Turpin's hand the contract was made and could not be broken on pain of death, Turpin and Raditz both knew this.

Seven years later Vegeta had still yet to become a Super Saiyan not for lack of knowledge as they had told him how they all accomplished the transformation. He knew that you had to have a need to survive but it must also be mixed with unyielding rage. He wouldn't train with anyone to help him unlock it.

Raditz now was going to pick up his ship that now should be finished and declared Saiyan Reliability Approved he only needed to pay the final ounce of gold before he can finally meet and pick up Kakarott.

Raditz "Corporal Turpin where is my pod"

Turpin" As of Today it is now Sargent Turpin, where is the last payment"

Raditz " here it is, now where is my pod. Congratulations"

Turpin took the last piece then led Raditz he walked over to a covered object, removed the covering revealing a pod on a cart that now had Modified by Turpin emblazoned above the door."here it is the masterpiece thanks to you I was able to do the same modifications to the Princes ship which earned me a promotion. Oh I forgot to mention I know you think yourself a mechanic so I left a blueprint for you in the pod incase some one tries to sabotage your ship you should be able to fix it"

Raditz thanked Turpin then pushed the cart out side where he saw The Prince's ship and outside was the Prince.

Vegeta" Raditz we are about to take off get in"

Raditz" what about Turpin?"

Vegeta " he will be stationed here along with his company this will be our new base he has studied my ships gravity simulator he will be here building one similar for the locals to use and train, since one of the medical professionals said that because my growth spurt had not yet come I couldn't get much stronger no matter what gravity I trained in. But now I can get stronger as my growth spurt just kicked in, I will become a Super Saiyan so now I will train in space."

Raditz" I ask your permission to go and pick up my brother it will only take 2 days with my modified pod"

Vegeta " declined, you have been lax in your training hell even my brother Tarble has surpassed you in strength if not fighting skill and he was weaker than when you first joined my team, I need every single saiyan to be as strong as they can be.I will not be so foolish as my father and resting on my laurels while forcing you all to be weaker, no I will be the strongest not be cause I am the prince but be cause I am the strongest and if one of you for some reason overtakes me then I will train even harder until I surpass them and stay ahead of them."

Raditz sighed disappointed and angry he spent half his pay for years and now when he was going to finally meet his brother the asshole prince says no.

Vegeta seeing the anger in Raditz decided to do something different" On our training we will be going by Earth."

At this Raditz calmed down then as he pushed his pod into the ship, noticed a name inscribed on the hull Vengeance. He took the pod into the hanger then went to the bridge the ship took off straight for Earth.

Tullece had been back at the base for 8 years his ship was now ten times faster. He had also designed a portable hibernator that could hold a single fruit of the Tree of Might. Just one of those fruits used at the right moment could change the course of the battle. During his 8 years when he couldn't think straight he took over a planet and took whatever he wanted, gold flowed to him from all over the galaxy he was in although he only owned a third Radita had taken over the entire galaxy they had both agreed not to take each other's planet and they informed each other where their planets were located so there would be no Prince had also told them the location of his controlled planets.

Tullece finally had successfully made a plant that produced a fruit that could heal all medical problems even regrow limbs, it's only negative draw back was that it needed to suck the nutrients from the planet similar to the tree of might, but unlike the tree of might this tree only needed a fraction of the nutrients and still produced millions of fruits that had the full effect. Tullece called it The Tree of Health. He knew some business partners who would pay big money for these portable instant heals. Now to find a suitable planet for a full sale test. He searched for planets with lots of flora and fauna, he discovered a purged planet that still had plenty of fauna and had 10 million new residents. This planet was sold to aid the expansion of another race to solve their overpopulation problem. Tullece smiled "You payed for people to die now is your turn." He had decided to plant both of his trees, first he would plant the Tree of Heath then harvest all the fruit then he would plant the Tree of Might, these people and planet would turn to dust, then he will begin the final harvest of this planet. Tullece departed then arrived and a week later left the dead planet to rot having put both of his harvests the Tree of Health's fruit was golden like a golden delicious apple and had the same size as one except it had the same shape as the Tree of Might's Fruit. He put each harvest in multiple separate hibernation tanks so that one side of the supply room had hibernation tanks with the Tree of Might red fruits, and the other side the tanks were filled with the golden healing fruits.

Vegeta's ship arrived at a blue planet it looked pretty like Sadala. He wanted to see this Kakarott that Raditz was constantly talking about so he was going along.


	6. Chapter 6

Raditz pulled out his tablet and searched for Kakarott's pod, he found it then flew to its location with the prince flying next to him .

When he got there the ship was closed and had weeds growing around it and the glass was covered in weeds and dirt, Raditz cleared the weeds and dirt then opened the ships door, the interior was pristine, inside was a bag, armour, shorts and boots, he picked up the bag it was extremely heavy inside was ten sets of four band then took the bag and clothes, picked up his bothers scent, it was old but still there, he closed the pod door. Then he felt a large surge of energy from far away, his brother could be fighting. He quickly flew to the energy signature.

When he and the prince landed he saw a buff old man firing a large energy wave then he saw Kakarott fire a weaker version damaging a panel on a vehicle.

Raditz looking at his brother." Kakarott long time no see"

Kakarott" Who are you and who is kaka whatever my name is Goku"

Raditz "How can you not know your own name,did you forget everything who we are?Your name is Kakarott, you were sent here in an attack ball to irradiate the population, it is good you failed because we stopped doing that when our boss Frieza tried to kill all of us, so we quit and are searching for survivors train them and then kill Frieza. I am your older brother Raditz, we are Saiyans the most powerful race in the universe because every time we nearly die in battle and recover our strength increases, and this man next to me is your Prince now show some respect." Goku confused but not wanting to offend anyone bowed his head towards Vegeta.

Vegeta grinned "Hn"

Raditz "did you hit your head when your head when you were a lot younger?"

Goku" I don't think so "

The buff old man became smaller then said" Well Goku you did say Gohan raised you. And he told me once that he had found a tailed boy near a large open ball wearing strange armour, it was ferocious, he fought the child knocked him out then took off the strange clothes put them in the ball, closed it, then took him home on the way there he fell down a ravine and hit his head, it would have killed any other child but the child lived. That child was you Goku."

Raditz"Well Kakarott here are your clothes they are still as clean as when they were taken off put them on also put these on."

Raditz gave Goku the armour, shorts and boots, then pulled out a set of four weighted wrist and ankle bands with the number 1 on them from the bag and handed them to Goku.

Goku put everything on and after he put the weighted bands on "these are heavy"

Raditz " they are supposed to be keep them on until you get used to them then take those off and put on the ones marked to and continue until you reach the last set. They will boost your strength, endurance and agility. You can only take them off before you go to sleep and when you have to fight to stay alive."

Goku " cool training but I also have training with Master Roshi the old man after this mission"

Roshi " oh no your brother is much better equipped to teach you and any way he employs a similar training regime any way."

Raditz"What mission"

Goku "To protect Bulma while she collects the dragon balls"

Vegeta curious "How much are you being paid and how long have you been protecting Bulma "

Goku "you get paid for doing a mission I just went along to meet strong guys and fight them it's been a couple of weeks."

Vegeta "Bulma where are you show yourself, you will pay my subordinate for his services for the amount of 2 ounces of gold 1 for each week"

Bulma" and here I thought I could get protection for free, BUT 2 GOLD OUNCES DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY THAT IS" yelled in Vegeta's face

Vegeta looked at Bulma " Gold is a universal currency it allows us to buy what we want, what ever planet we go to and it is enough to feed a saiyan with some money left over."

She then about to hand Goku a debit card which she limited so that he could only take out 300000 zeni which was enough to buy 2 ounces of Gold.

Vegeta " I said gold not worthless plastic"

Bulma " it is not worthless there is enough money in there to buy your stupid gold, but I will still need protection"

Vegeta " then Kakarott will continue serving you until your mission is over and you will pay him the 1ounce of gold a week, Raditz you will train your brother, I will be at the ship training." He flew off to his ship.

Raditz looked around "so who are you all?"looking at the strange group of people in front of him

" Hello Raditz, I am Chichi I am going to be married to your brother, that would make you my future brother in law."

Raditz "what is marriage?"

Chichi giggled" it is when to people love each other and they live together and eventually make babies"

Raditz shocked and desperate " that is mating, Kakarott have you agreed to this if you can cancel it do it now, you can't mate with an alien it would produce an abomination saiyan hybrid"

Goku"Chichi said it was about food and that I could eat as much as I wanted so I promised"

Raditz"say that you will cancel the marriage, I don't care if you promised she tricked you with the promise of food. So your promise is canceled by her dishonesty"

Goku "ok, I cancel the marriage with Chichi"

Chichi starts crying" how could you Goku"

Goku" you lied and tricked me"

Chichi hurt "I didn't, I thought you knew what marriage was, at the marriage ceremony there is always a feast"

Raditz"right enough of this Bulma where is the next location"

Bulma looking at her locator " over in that direction" pointing

Raditz flew off then turned around and noticed that Goku couldn't fly so he landed back on the ground "Kakarott, at this age all saiyans know how to fly, why can't you?"

Goku "no one taught me how"

Raditz "you know how you sent your energy into your hands before, just send it towards your feet and out"

Goku "like this " as he started floating off the ground

Raditz"good just practice everyday and eventually you will be able to do it with ease, now I am going to teach you to sense energy"

Goku" cool"

Raditz then taught his brother to sense his own energy then to sense the energy of others.

Raditz"now I am going to teach you an exercise that will allow you to Control your Osaru form"

Goku" what Osaru form?"

Raditz" how can you possibly not know you turn into a Gigantic Monkey, every time you look into a full moon you transform and destroy everything in your path until you learn to control until you control it you don't remember a thing but the damage remains afterward."

Goku shocked and stutters "y, you, you mean, I, I killed grandpa Gohan, I was the giant monkey who killed him."

Raditz "He must have been the carer that the old man was talking about this Gohan. Kakerott he may have been you carer but he was not your grandpa. If you want to make it up to him learn to control it so you can't hurt anyone unless you control it to do so."

Goku "ok I will learn to control it, teach me how."

Raditz "feel your body with your mind similar to sensing your own energy no try to feel your heart pound, feel the blood running through your muscles feel the electrical pulses from your brain to your muscles, once you can do all that then soon after you will be able to control the Osaru form."

Goku "ok that sounds difficult but I managed to feel my heart pound and the blood pump into my limbs"

Raditz "good that's a start, now remember to practice this everyday.i was going to teach you to reduce your energy but I see you can already do that, so you will fly to the next destination got it."

Goku" yes big brother."

Bulma and a pig were ins car and drove off with Goku and Raditz flying behind

Chichi opened a capsule bike and followed the gang. She wanted to convince Goku to marry her.

Goku having difficulty flying was barley keeping up with Bulma's car.

Chichi rode next to him trying to make friends with him.

As they entered into a new town they were assaulted by men Goku quickly dispatched them. One ran away and called his boss, Boss Rabbit, Boss rabbit grabbed Bulma then Chichi and turned them both into a carrots Goku now pulled his power pole strapped to his back out and attacked the rabbit, Boss Rabbit turned Bulma and Chichi back to normal then Goku fired a Kamehameha at boss rabbit and sent him and his goons to the moon. In the boss rabbit base they found a dragon ball and plenty of gold which Raditz took and put in Kakarott's bag that he was carrying.

He saw a shop and demanded an empty capsule to put all this stuff into, he handed over an ounce of gold then got the rest in cash and bought 10 empty capules which he wrote on one, safe in the saiyan language and put all the gold he found in it. He was surprised that the capsule with the gold had no weight. He put it away safe. He noticed chichi and a bandit looking human but for some reason the bandit helped them beat boss rabbit by using distraction.

Raditz he put the cash in a capsule which he wrote the saiyan word for put it in .

They then bought food goku using the plastic card, Raditz using cash, Bulma also used some other piece of plastic called a credit card.

Goku could now after a week of traveling feel everything in his body to control the Osaru form, he asked Raditz, and when he explained to Raditz what he felt, Raditz was amazed " wow it took me a whole year to learn how to do it yet now you do it in a week"

Goku " Is it time to test it"

Raditz "It is not the full moon yet so keep practicing. Bulma his payment for the week," Bulma gives goku a gold ounce that she bought when they got near a major city.

Now they were headed to get the last ball it was located in a ominous castle. Goku was going to enter it normally when Raditz "look this is obviously a trap there are 3 people for this entire building, and bulma you said at one piont 3 people tried to steal your balls and one of them said his name was Emperor Pilaf. The damned castle has Pilaf's castle written over the door frame, I say we break through through the walls and make our own way through to the three theives."

Goku took of the weighted bands put them in his bag that Raditz was holding then they broke through each wall destroying the castle until they got to a strong steal wall goku could only dint it then used a Kamehameha and a hole was made Raditz finished the wall off with a few punches. Then they got to a frightened Pilaf and gang. Then Chichi and Bulma followed the two saiyans in, then both the minions of pilaf grabbed Bulma and Chichi putting weapons to their heads pilaf spoke"give us all the dragon balls or we kill these 2 girls" , by the time he had completed the sentence Raditz and Goku had already saved the two girls breaking the minions hands that held the weapons.

Raditz" what were you saying?now hand over your dragon ball." Pilaf grabbed it and gave it to Raditz.

Raditz"be a good boy take your friends and never come back"

They left escaping in a plane which had been in a capsule.

They went outside the castle and summoned the dragon it then rose up from the seven balls and in a deep and loud voice "I am the Eternal Dragon Shenlong state your 1 wish and it will be granted"

Goku turns to Bulma and Chichi who were still shocked with wahat happened back at the castle" I wish you to were like me and knew how to fight then you wouldn't have to be scared all the time when something bad happens"

Raditz realised what Goku had wished for, did he really want to marry Chichi now but why was Bulma included wasn't she the one that should be wishing, oh well too bad his brothers mission was about protecting her while finding the damn things there was nothing about him not stealing her wish plus he had just got paid.

The dragons eyes glow red and the two girls were lifted up off the ground their hair stayed the same colour except became wild and a brown furry tail could be seen on the both of them, then they were lowered on to the ground.

The dragon spoke again " your wish has been granted" as he disappeared and the balls scattered.

Chichi and Bulma were surprised when they got up at first they had trouble adjusting to their new tail to walk but they soon got used to it.

Bulma "what happened"

Raditz" Kakarott that's what, he somehow wished you both to become saiyans"

Goku. " I only said that I wanted you to be like me and know how to defend yourself as a comment I didn't know it was a wish."

Raditz "well since you two are now saiyans you have to come with us to learn our ways."

Bulma " might be interesting and I can always wish myself normal again later when the balls become active again."

Chichi "as long as I get to spend my time with Goku I'm happy"

Raditz" that's another thing STOP CALLING HIM GOKU, OUR MOTHER NAMED HIM KAKAROTT. THAT IS WHAT YOU WILL CALL HIM FROM NOW ON."

Then Bulma asked " will we be leaving the planet"

Raditz "yes "

Bulma "Then I want to say bye to my parents "

Chichi "yeah I might as well say bye to my Dad as well."

So they both left on their vehicles to see their parents first they went to Chichi's place then to west city where Bulma lived and then they followed Raditz who told Kakarott to carry his pod they then traveled to and entered the Vengeance.

Vegeta looked at the new saiyans he was sure he had seen them before but couldn't place it they looked almost exactly like those two human females on earth minus the crazy hairstyles and tail. " I thought Kakarott was the only saiyan on earth."

Raditz " Kakarott made a wish on the dragonballs and some how these two humans became saiyans"

Vegeta" what like the namekian wish orbs, I could wish for immortality."

Raditz" wouldn't immortality remove the fun of battle because you know you can't die"

Vegeta"but it would ensure that I kill Frieza "

Raditz " in 1 years time I bet we can beat Frieza's base individually we just don't let him transform "

Vegeta " I want to kill Frieza at his strongest so I know I am the strongest in the universe, I will achieve the legend and defeat Frieza "

Raditz " once you achieve the legend you will not need this crutch of immortality it would be more of a curse in the long run"

Vegeta " train the new cough saiyans cough as you have the others "

Tullece met up with Radita and sold her lots of fruits of the Tree of Health and a lots of individual hibernating chambers that held only one fruit each. Radita was not interested in buying the Tree of Mights fruit, she would get stronger by training not eating something that gave her power.

He needed to find pirates or someone else and he definitely was not selling to the Frieza forces or the PTO in general, but who else would pay for his weapons because he was sure the proud Prince would be the same way as Radita. Tullece decided to call the prince to sell more Tree of Health Fruits and individual hibernation chambers.

Back to the Vengeance

Vegeta " so you say you have fruits that can heal any injury have they been tested"

Tullece "yes they are very effective on primates and I have used one myself after a brutal training session brought me right back to full health in a matter of seconds and even got a decent Zenkai boost."

Vegeta "Sounds interesting we will meet up on my closest planet"

They met up and Vegeta bought a lot of the fruits of Health and their individual hibernation chambers.

Then Vegeta's scouter blared " 30 incoming messages"

"Play "click scouter continued "we are under attack and are barely holding them we seek your strength or your personal army for reinforcements Glorious Leader."

All the other messages were similar they all were on planets where infiltrator babies were sent.

Vegeta"Pleasure doing business Tullece but I got an empire to secure"

At that he entered and left the planet on the ship. As the ship was about to leave he ordered it to stop there was a PTO Frieza Clipper class ship coming to wards the planet it was not Tullece's or Radita's.

Vegeta ordered his soldiers to attack the ship, 5 teams of 5 each led by a Sargent , one Sargent was Tarble another was Paata, the saiyans exited the ship and were greeted by a hundred PTO soldiers. The young saiyans were all now around the 100,000 power level range, they made mince meat of the soldiers and Tarble fired a beam which destroyed the communication antenna and the engines, he then entered the ship and knocked them all out, Paata then seeing this "Tarble are we keeping this ship"

Tarble " Maybe but this ship is currently too slow so I crippled it and we will take the technicians prisoner, the rest of the soldiers that are still alive will be kept as slaves."

So 20 of the soldiers that were still alive and the technicians from the ship were taken to a level in the ship which no one used, it was quickly turned into a prison with one group of 5 saiyans called a company were ordered to watch the prisoners the shifts were changed every 5 hours.

The PTO ship was left empty and crippled above the planet.

The ship made it to the next planet the PTO had already landed. And a battle was raging Vegeta ordered a single Company of 5 soldiers led by Prince Tarble to land on the planet with their attack balls wipe out the the PTO.

When Tarble landed he joined up with his men "split up we will all take a different section of the planet we are more than enough."

The team split up Tarble headed to the closest battle zone and found that the locals were using remote controlled robots to fight the PTO They had managed to hold the PTO, Tarble sensed enemy energies around his side of the planed and charged in not wasting time firing a full power energy volley killing all the PTO on his side. He flew to where his soldiers were and found that everyone was finished barely a minute had passed but they had wiped the planet of PTO, they flew to the technicians then grabbed them and asked one of the locals where a prison was and locked these technicians without anything except prison rags removing everything they locked them in the prison, Tarble then called on the scouter "mission complete brother we should lock the rest of the technicians up as well."

So they did exactly that.

Tarble and his men returned to the Vengeance and the ship flew off to defend the other planets controlled by Vegeta.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at the changing of the guard the remaining soldiers of the PTO tried to escape they charged Paata who was the Sargent in charge of the Company to guard them. They had secretly had been charging their most powerful attacks and unleashed them on Paata, who blocked "you fools you could have lived now you die." Paata grabbed one with her tail and two with her hands and head butting a fourth crushing their head, she crushed the two in her hands and the one wrapped by her tail, she saw 2 run off then fired 2 ki blasts that killed them instantly her soldiers quickly dispatched the rest.

They traveled to each of the contested planets and killed the PTO until only the technicians were left and they were put in prison.

After Vegeta's empire was secured Tarble proposed to Vegeta" It is time brother, it is time you took your place as King we have been serving you for 9 years as though you were such but it is time to make it official."

Vegeta "Then organise it."

They headed straight to Planet Sadala

Tarble had organised everything the local saiyan leader and their family not the other locals would be invited as they had their own government.

All the saiyans were there in formal armour made by Turpin including Vegeta's formal armour that had a cape. Radita and Tullece were invited and where here.

All the Royal Saiyan Army were sitting waiting for their soon to be king to march down the aisle, when Vegeta entered everyone stood up, except the local leader and his family ,Radita and Tullece. As Vegeta walked passed the Royal Saiyan Army, they bowed their heads until he got up on top of the stage where Nappa was.

Nappa "The old King died many years ago, we are here to decide the future king, are there any interest parties let yourself be known, if there are multiple parties the people will choose their leader and the ones with the fewer members will leave and go into exile some where in the universe since there are so few of us left in the old days the dissidents were executed. Interested parties speak your name."

Vegeta "I Prince Vegeta claim my throne as King who will follow me."

The entire Royal Saiyan Army erupts saying the same thing " I will "

Nappa "no other interested parties then Vegeta will be your new king"

Nappa picks up an old box with saiyan writing he opens it then lifts it's contents revealing a pendant with a large jewel in the centre. Vegeta tips his head and Nappa gently puts it over his head then on his shoulders letting the jewel rest on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta stands straight. Nappa "May you be a wise, honourable and strong King, all hail King Vegeta may his reign be prosperous and long."

The Royal Saiyan Army cheered "all hail King Vegeta, all hail King Vegeta."

Alcohol and food was laid on the table and as quickly as the saiyans ate their plate the stack of plates were quickly replaced with more food and as they downed the alcohol it was quickly refilled.

Vegeta saw a blue haired saiyan girl, she was coming near to him as she walked over and came into his view Bulma "well well look who it is mister tight pants forcing me to change my deal with Goku oh I mean Kakarott, "

Vegeta " he was not being paid he was providing a service and you scammed the naive idiot"

Bulma "well that's in the past, wanna dance mister"

Vegeta "Hn" as he grabbed her arm and took her to the dance floor and they danced all night.

Kakarott on the other hand was sitting with his brother then he noticed Chichi come over she then said " hey Kakarott wanna dance "

Kakarott "yeah sure, I don't see why not." They danced all night.

3 years later

All Saiyans were sent back to their infiltrator planets to keep them secured, Vegeta effectively made each saiyan a Lord with a whole planet as there domain, Turpin modified each of the pods with the same modifications as Raditz's pod.

Vegeta was given some land on Sadala while Raditz was made a lord of the planet he conquered before joining with the Prince. Each of the Frieza ships engines were replaced with new modified saiyan engines, the trackers and listening devices in the ships were removed and destroyed. Chichi went with Kakarott to live on earth. Earth was the only planet not attacked by the PTO.

When they crash landed in their pods (Chichi was built one), the world was engulfed in war there were human looking figures with red ribbons stitched into their uniforms fighting green demon looking creatures. Kakarott and Chichi both decided to help the soldiers before they made a deal with the world government. Chichi charged in first and incinerated a demon with simple ki blast. Then fired another towards the other demon killing both with no effort.

Soldier" thank you for your assistance I am android 13 are you a new android?"

Chichi noticing the red ribbon on its uniform" No I am a saiyan and you are the red ribbon army who had been terrorising villages before I left, you are nothing more than thugs with guns when did you take over?"

Android 13" the red ribbon army took over the world government 10 years ago then these green things started attacking a few years ago, we ended our thug tactics as soon as our leader became an 8 foot giant."

she powered up a full power energy wave and incinerated the android.

Chichi"Kakarott it seems that the red ribbon army took over so now only King Vegeta's strategy is viable"

Chichi"We kill all these androids then force the leadership to be loyal to us. But before that let's get rid of these green things"

They searched for large ki around the planet compared with the rest of the population and charged a Full Power Energy Volley then released it, they searched for Ki again and found 7 larger power levels still alive ,maybe they would get a decent fight this time.

They flew to a island with a red house on it, it had a hole in its roof, and landed they slammed open the door to find an old man.

Chichi looked at him then recognised who he was" Roshi is that you?"

Kakarott"who?"

Chichi" the old man who destroyed the fire on my house fire mountain, that was when you learnt your Kamehameha skill from, when you watched the old man do it"

Kakarott "oh that old geeser I remember him now , sorry old man for trying to kill you we thought from your energy that you were one of those green demons"

Roshi " What!? you did that? You are the reason why Piccolos demons energy fell to zero all around the planet, you have to be more careful when using energy attacks, I barely dodged it I was lucky I sensed your rising energy and was on guard, you do realise you could have killed Yamcha."

Chichi "the human dude with long hair and used wolf fang fist"

Kakarott "oh I remember him now afraid of girls if I remember right."

Roshi checking energies" it seems that Yamcha and the other fighters are still alive, unfortunately so is Piccolo the leader and creator of the green demons."

Kakarott "who is this Piccolo is he strong"

Roshi "for us yes, Piccolo is a demon that was once sealed away but when the red ribbon army had taken over the world and built androids to protect their rule from us some power hungry idiot released Piccolo from his prison, he used the dragonballs to restore his health and youth then killed the dragon."

Roshi "I'll call the other fighters and tell them to come here, I want them to meet you"

Kakarott" as fun as that sounds the normal population is declining in the crossfire, so I'm going to wait till after piccolo is dead and after I take control over this world ensuring its safety for generations."

Kakarott and Chichi flew off chasing after the biggest power level Piccolo.

The last words reverberated in Roshi's mind "control over this wold for generations, great remove 1 unstoppable force and replace it with an even stronger force who keeps growing in strength, a mafuba wouldn't work as that female saiyan would still be there to exact revenge, although he thought he remembered her face, yes she was the human girl that came with Goku now Kakarott to get him to stop the fire on the mountain, she also reminded him of me and Yamcha so that means before she left she was turned into a saiyan. There might be hope left she was born on this planet she had family here she would keep Kakarott in check"Roshi smiled

The two saiyans landed just out side Pilaf's Castle, inside was the energy signature now known as Piccolo.

Kakarott shouted "I Challenge you to a battle to the death Piccolo so come out and face me."

Sure enough after a few minutes a big green man walked out the front door.

Piccolo looked at Kakarott then felt his energy, he could feel that it was suppressed but he also felt the true power hiding just below the surface. This was the first time the demon felt true fear, but hid it well, instead he gathered energy as he off his weighted clothing.

Piccolo" I am the demon King Piccolo, you dare Challenge me to a fight to the death, fool all those who face me, die. I am the Rampager, the Destroyer, the Raper, the Murderer, the freer of Murderers, rapists, arsonists, assasins, bombers, I released them all into my perfect world of death, destruction and pure chaos. " he then released the concentrated energy beam that had spirals forming around the main beam right at Kakarott's chest, "Special Beam Cannon".

Kakarott vanished behind Piccolo then punched him, to his surprise the green dude dodged him. Piccolo then punched Kakarott only to be blocked, Kakarott then grabbed the blocked fist and twisted it behind the green man's back, then pushed up in one motion and ripped it clean off.

Piccolo swung around with his free arm and tried to use the momentum to kick the male saiyan. Kakarott then blocked it with one hand then using his free hand he formed a Karate chop and chopped the leg off, relishing in the battle he spun around and kicked the green demon to the ground.

On the ground Piccolo instead of diverting power to regenerate he formed an egg and spat it out sending it miles away. Kakarott charged down and slammed his knees into Piccolo, then sprung back up and kicked the so called demon into the air, then charged after him with one fist in front of his head as he flew into Piccolo's body with his full power ripping piccolos body apart and then disintegrating it.

The Demon King was dead.

Now to deal with the red ribbon army

He and Chichi flew to each base and offered for the red ribbon to be loyal to them, the ones that agreed stayed alive the rest died, even General Black and his troops became loyal to them Commander red was defeated in a robotic exo suit by Chichi firing a Kamehameha to disintegrate the entire thing. Gero stayed loyal to General Black as he was the only General in the army that recognised his talents and his son had seen reason and joined Lord Kakarott their new leader. Chichi advised that the criminals be sent back to prison, Kakarott agreed and told the General to do however the General advised that their whole army was made up of the escaped murderers and bombers, so instead Kakarott said he would forgive them if they change their ways but warned if they ever get accused of again and he reads their mind to find out that they are guilty then he will personally see to their execution.

Later he met up with the fighters that Roshi had spoken about, Kakarott and Chichi apologised to them and said" we have taken over control of the red ribbon army and forced them to change their ways under pain of death and killed Piccolo. It has been good meeting you again Yamcha, Roshi and it is good to meet you Krillin, Tien and Chaotsu. But Chichi and I have to train to defeat Frieza a tyrant who blew up my birth planet."

They then left.

10 years later Chichi and Kakarott got married they lived in Pilaf's castle that was relocated to Mount Pauzu and had a kid named Gohan in respect for his dead carer. Vegeta and Bulma got married and had a kid called Vegeta jnr.

Tarble got married to a Saiyan female in his team and had a kid.

Raditz got married and had a kid.

Vegeta had been training under 500 times gravity with weighted bands out side was an asteroid heading straight for his ship, he noticed it out of the corner of his eye, he tried to move but everything hurt, he pushed him self to his feet and using the wall he kept himself up until he got to the centre console and turned off the gravity, he then flew as fast as he could down and out of the ship,now facing the asteroid he fired a ki blast that should have disintegrated the entire asteroid but it was still careening towards his ship unaffected. " no no no no I will not die on this forsaken rock, I won't die here not until I kill Frieza, I MUST SURVIVE, I WILL NOT DIE HERE, FRIEZA ALMOST KILLED MY RACE, I WILL KILL YOU FRIEZA"

As an image of Frieza's constant cocky smile in his base form entered his mind. Vegeta's mind exploded with rage his hair flicked golden, his aura turned gold his eyes turned white then teal, his tail flicked between brown and gold, then it became stable he fired another ki blast incinerating the asteroid.

He felt more powerful than he had ever been before it was incredible with this he could defeat Frieza, but first he needed to get used to the form. He was a Super Saiyan. He turned it of then powered up and remembered what triggered him to transform and turned the transformation back on, it was draining but so was weight training until you got used to the weights, he was going to stay super saiyan until he could turn it on and off with no effort.

He entered back into the Vengeance, he was staying here until he was used to this new form.

A year later he arrived on planet Sadala he put in a call for all saiyans to go there.

There were converted saucer ships everywhere these were the ships that were acquired by the Royal Saiyan Army then converted by Turpin. Even Radita's ship was converted. And when she refused, Vegeta had to only say two words to get her to comply kill Frieza.

Then in the sky 2 pods came crashing down on the purpose built landing pad. Out stepped Kakarott and Gine with a small tailed child in her arms, wearing a yellow tunic.

Vegeta "you probably want to know why you were ordered back it is because I have achieved the ledgend, now feast your eyes on a Super Saiyan" without effort his hair turns gold, aura gold and eyes teal radiating a massive amount of power.

Vegeta " now is the time that we strike now, I will get vengeance for the destruction of our race and our planet, and I will kill Frieza. We leave for planet Arcose in 1 hour."

"Soldiers get in the Vengeance leave your offspring with the provided care nurse."

They all complied. The mothers said goodbye to their children and went into the ship. Then the ship took off for their destination.

A huge ship smashed into the frozen planet Arcose. and a converted Small cruiser class saucer ship landed grace fully near by. Then Vegeta now in his base form stepped out of his ship with all the saiyans behind him. Radita exited her ship with her saiyans behind her.

Vegeta yelled out" Frieza show yourself you will pay for your crimes against the saiyan race."

A large amount of PTO charged at them, Vegeta simply released a wind of energy that killed all of them in one hit.

Frieza and another taller Arcosian was next to him. Raditz seeing Frieza's face for the longest time since his service under the prince, noticed a smirk, a small but clearly visible smirk, Raditz remembered something in that moment he had thought he had forgotten the conversation Bardock his father had before his father, mother and planet were destroyed. An unyielding anger that had been lingering under the surface for all these years snapped into existence, his eyes turned white, then flicked between teal and black, the hair on top of his head rose up and down every time it went up it turned gold, lightning crackled all around the planet, his aura was docking between normal and gold until it stabilised, his hair was up and gold, eyes teal and aura gold tail gold. He was a super saiyan now he knew it for a fact. Radita seeing Frieza's smirk, immediately turned super saiyan and charged the tyrant. In his rage Raditz charged Frieza and started pummelling him into the planet not resting until it was dead, he grabbed one arm then yanked it off as if they were nothing, with blood flowing everywhere he was going to incinerate the Genocidal maniac until he noticed a white fist attempt to hit him he noticed it was the other Arcosian he simply crushed the demons hand then impaled both his fists into the creature and released a double Sunday incinerating the creature like it was nothing. Radita took this opportunity to punch Frieza in the gut then grabbed the one remaining arm and ripped it off, she then kicked Frieza to the ground, grabbed both legs and this time slowly pulling letting Frieza feel the muscles rip, the skin tear, the bones break, the tendons snap, the blood flow, ensuring that the Genocidal tyrant felt as much pain as possible before the legs ripped completely off. Raditz then turned his attention to the frightened Frieza and noticing some one else was attacking,as he was about to attack the tyrant some one stopped him, he turned and found a super saiyan Vegeta.

Vegeta" Frieza is my kill you already killed one now I will kill him."

Raditz still in unyielding rage managed one word"NO"

Then twisted himself out of Vegeta's grasp and once again headed towards Frieza , this time Vegeta hit Raditz as hard as he could and knocked him out, Raditz' hair and body turned normal as he collapsed on the ground. Kakarott and Chichi both went to Raditz picked him up then started flying away.

Frieza seeing the monkeys fight amongst them selves transformed into his second form, regaining all his lost limbs. He immediately fired a death beam towards both Radita who just deflected it and Raditz only for Vegeta to hit Frieza in the face causing the death beam to miss.

Vegeta then charged at Radita and knocked her out.

Chichi was helping carry Raditz when she felt something hit her, she looked down and saw a hole in her chest, blood was flowing out, she collapsed. Kakarott having seen the beam pierce Chichi he turned towards Frieza who still had his finger pointed in Chichi's direction. Kakarott's rage broke, his eyes turned white, hair flicked between gold and black, up and down, his aura flicked between gold and normal until it stabilised and he flew straight for Frieza, without a word, he slammed his fist so hard into Frieza's stomach it impaled him, Frieza tried to hit Kakarott with his tail but Kakarott grabbed it and tore it right off from the base, dropping it on the ground. As Kakarott was charging a Kamehameha, Vegeta vanished behind Kakarott and knocked him out.

Vegeta now was finally able to fight Frieza who now had transformed into his final form skipping the third form, 'these monkeys may be strong but nothing can defeat my final form' Frieza thought to himself. His tail was back. Other saiyans grabbed and dragged Kakarott, Raditz, Radita and Chichi. Once they were a safe distance away they went into the Vengeace and grabbed 4 fruits from the Tree of Health, took them out of their hibernators, crushed them and gave them to each one starting with Chichi.

Vegeta seeing Frieza" you will die for the destruction of my planet and I will kill you"

He charged at the tyrant and punched the demon in the chest, kicked it between the legs and smashed his head to the ground. Frieza got up and fired death beams at Vegeta who just parried them away without effort. Vegeta charged then kicked the tyrant in the stomach sending him flying, flew after him and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks into the tyrant finishing of with slamming Frieza into the ground.

Frieza getting up shouted" Vegeta don't you want a challenge before you beat me"

Vegeta"Oh I don't want to beat you coz I will kill you"

Frieza " I am not quite at my full power surely you want to kill me at my strongest."

Vegeta" Sure go ahead, you will still die today."

Frieza charged up his power, his aura getting larger his muscles getting bulkier, until finally was finished.

Vegeta "good your finished, not much of a transformation, more of a boost, your still going to die."

Vegeta flew straight at Frieza and kicked him in the head," that was for the planet" then flew after Frieza and smashed him in the head with his fist"That was for my Father", then flew after him again and clamped his hands on Frieza's head and started pulling "This is for me."then quickly yanked Frieza's head off separating bone, ripping skin and muscle, with blood spurting out all over the place. Frieza's head had a bit of spine dangling under the head. He grabbed the body and threw both high up in to the air then started charging up the most powerful move that he had invented while perfecting the super saiyan transformation he stayed in the air where he was and opened his arms and legs like a star and quickly gathered energy , then he slammed his open palms together and formed a ki ball in between his palms getting bigger and bigger until he saw Frieza's head and body falling down he let go of the blast incinerating both "Final Flash".

Then a third Arcosian appeared from the building appeared he appeared similar to Frieza. Kakarott, Raditz and Radita were now awake and ready to fight. They all saw the Arcosian, thought it was a transformed Frieza and immediately turned super saiyan. They charged before it could speak, then Kakarott gut punched him nearly impaling him but not going right through, Raditz grabbed his arms while Radita grabbed his legs, they quickly pulled however instead of them ripping off their eyes were blinded by a light as he transformed again this time a bone mask covered his mouth and bone armour covered his body.

"I am Cooler, I am not like my brother I have always stayed in my natural state or Frieza's final form as he calls it and unlike him I have found a transformation that is beyond our natural state and is far superior."

Vegeta looked on" I heard of king cold the ruler of the PTO the one that Raditz so easily dispatched, but I don't remember hearing about you, it won't matter my subordinates and allies will dispatch you and I can rule the Universe by conquering planets instead of purging them, in the long run it is far more profitable and rebellions will provide much needed fun for my troops."

All three saiyans calmed down and yelled in unison "Your not Frieza?"

Radita"fuck I wanted to kill Frieza, oh well I'm out, from your energy I could kill you without effort I can spar with my troops and get a better fight."

Kakarott "at least Chichi is ok now thanks to those fruits and King Vegeta killed Frieza so I got what I wanted but I still wanted to kill Frieza , oh well I'll fight you and see how strong I've become."

Raditz"I second that however" he charges in and punches Cooler in the jaw sending him flying.

Kakarott" hey no fair I wanted to fight" he pouted

Raditz" ah don't worry I'll soften him up then let you have a go. Maybe we can use that move you taught me and kill him together at the end"

Kakarott sighed"fine big bro"

Raditz charged Cooler and punched him in the head, kicked him in his side then gut punched him. Raditz unleashed a rapid series of punches and kicks into the demon, capping off with a blow to the head sending him to the ground then before he hits the ground Raditz disappeared then reappeared behind Cooler and unleashed another series of blows, seeing how easy it was he kicks the demon straight to Kakarott. Raditz"tag out"

Kakarott "my turn"

Kakarott flys straight towards Cooler then throws a hay maker at coolers head he flys sideways Kakarott vanishes then appears behind the Arcosian and starts punching him and using all his limbs to attack even his tail, seeing no resistance he stops, Cooler falls down.

Raditz" Kakarott let's end this the way I said."

Kakarot vanishes and appears by his brothers side.

In unison"Ka"they both move their hands from the forward position to their side "me" a blue ball forms in each of their hands "ha" the blue balls get larger "me" the balls grow even larger as more energy is put in them "haaaa" both blue beams erupt out of their hands twist together and get bigger then incinerate Cooler.

They have now defeated the heads of the PTO now they can conquer the entire Universe.

Nappa "so Vegeta what's next conquer the universe."

Vegeta " No I thought about it but we are already spread too thin we need 1 saiyan per planet so we will not conquer anymore planets until there are more fully trained saiyans in the army."

Nappa" so what do we do about this planet blow it up like they did ours."

Vegeta "their entire race will be our slaves digging their own planet up for valuable resources until they destroy their own planet."

Vegeta "Royal Saiyan Army back to the Vengeance"

The saiyans that followed Vegeta went into the ship. It then took off heading for Sadala.

The New Saiyan Army that followed Radita followed her into their small cruiser and headed back to their base planet.

The android saga never happened as Gero and General Black never rebelled against Kakarott.

Krillin married Lazuli now not an android.

Raditz lived with his mate and child on his own conquered planet that he took over before he even met the prince.

Nappa was given Raditz's mate's planet to protect and control.

Tarble found a saiyan mate and eventually had a kid.

Vegeta lived in a castle on Sadala built by the native saiyans, he paid for it of course.

Kakarott's next child was called Goten.

Vegeta's next two children were called Trunks and Bra.

Majin buu was never released as Babidy and Dabura were killed by Kakarott.

Beerus went straight to Sadala to fight the Saiyan God the native saiyans looked up the ledgend and gave all their good energy to Vegeta who was still the strongest on the planet.

They fought with both being exhausted so the planet was saved , Vegeta, Kakarott, Raditz all did the ritual and trained with Whis achieving the Blue super saiyan form which Vegeta called Super saiyan God.

They eventually learnt ultra instinct. All saiyans were taught how to control the Osaru form and they combined it with the super saiyan form.

Vegeta was the first to find Super saiyan 2, he also then once mastered combined it with Osaru.

Saiyan God and Super saiyan god could also be combined with Osaru when those forms were mastered.

Once Ultra Instinct was mastered Osaru could also be added.

So the saiyan empire grew very slowly with at least one fully trained super saiyan on each planet.

Even Radita's crew did the same.

Tullece formed a Research and Development Company and sold products to both allied saiyan 's Armies The Company changed CEO's every time a CEO died they stayed Loyal to both Armies but still secretly sold Fruits from the tree of Might to pirates around the Universe.

The Royal Saiyan Army and The New Saiyan Army stayed allied with each other in perpetuity.

Thus Vegeta became the first Saiyan King to achieve the Legend and become the Super Saiyan as well as becoming the most powerful mortal in the entire universe.


End file.
